


I Never Meant For This To Happen

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Addicting Love [1]
Category: Arma Angelus, Fall Out Boy, Soul Punk (Album)
Genre: Bottom Patrick, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Publicity, Rimming, Threats of Violence, top pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz, also known as the lead singer of Arma Angelus, was having some bad press on him. Of course his publicist, Hayley, tells him he needs to marry someone to get more good press. So he mets the soul voice fedora wearing man. Thing is the man doesn't like Pete at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request

"Did you see the new magazine that has your face all over it!" Hayley yelled into the phone as soon as Pete answered it. Pete groaned at her outburst. "Let me guess. You're hung over again" 

"Get off my back for once" Pete groaned out squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like there was needles going through his head. 

"No I won't Peter! Listen to this, Pete Wentz an alcoholic and doing cocaine. This isn't good Peter!" She yelled while throwing the magazine. 

"I just had a night out with the guys. It won't happen again" Pete said sitting up to make sure no one was in his bed. The right side was left untouched. 

"You say that every time Pete. You know what. I didn't think I would have to do this, but I'm gonna have to. If you want good press coming in you better be in my office in 30 minutes" with that she hung up. Pete groaned and got out of bed. He quickly got dressed, not bothering to shower, and got in the car. He made it to Hayley's office with two minutes to spare.

"I'm here" Pete plopped himself into a chair ready too hear all of her bullshit. She just throw a folder on the desk in front of him. "What's that?" 

"You're future spouse" Hayley said in a dull tone. 

"What!?! How is this your good idea!" There was no way Pete was gonna get married. 

"If you marry someone with a good reputation they will know you will change. Which will mean you will get clean. This will also help the person you marries rep" she said. 

"They know I haven't dated anyone since Ashlee. They're gonna be suspicious" Pete knew it was false. He just need a reason to not get married.

"You're a big boy. You can make up a lie" she said. "Now go through the people I selected for you and then call me when you figure out which one you want to marry" Pete rolled his eyes and left with the folder. He headed home to shower since he smelled like sweat and beer from last nights party. He sat in the living room staring at the folder. He was too scared to open it. He didn't want to get married. He liked being by himself. He didn't want to give all his problems to someone else. If he's gonna do this he needed alcohol. He grabbed the folder and headed to the closest bar. 

He sat down, order a whiskey on the rocks and opened the folder. Some were singers and others were models that were way out of his league. He was about to ask the bartender for another drink, but was stopped by any angelic voice saying Hi. He turned to the little stage to see a man sitting on a stool with a guitar on his lap. He was wearing a grey shirt and black cardigan. His dirty blond hair was covered by his black fedora and wore black rimmed glasses. Pete instantly liked the kid. Then he started singing and that made Pete love him. He was perfect. Pete couldn't take his eyes off him. He watched him through the whole set. Once it was over Pete grabbed the folder and went to find him. He had to talk to the man. He found him putting his guitar in its case. 

"Hi" Pete said. The man turned around to look at him and turned back to his guitar. "I really like you're set" 

"Thanks" he said still not looking at him. 

"I'm Pete" he said nervously. 

"Yeah" he said turing around. Pete was faced with his gorgeous blue green eyes. "I know who you are" he said with hatred. 

"Wh-what's your name?" Pete asked nervously. 

"Shocked you don't know it since I was signed to the same record label you were. Then they canceled my contract to make room for your band" he said with even more hatred. 

"Oh my god you're Patrick Stump. I'm so sorry about that dude" Pete apologized. 

"Yeah. Bullshit Peter" Patrick said grabbed his guitar case and storming off. 

"Hey! Wait, Patrick!" He grabbed Patrick's shoulder and turned him around. "I need to ask a favor" 

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you!" Patrick yelled. 

"I'll" Pete tried to think of what he would want. "I'll sign you to my record label"

"What would make you think I'll want to sign with your shitty record label?" Patrick said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Then I'll get you anything you want. A car, a house, signed to another record label. Anything you want" Pete said desperately. 

"What do you want me to do?" Patrick really needed to get another contract. He needed to share his music. 

"Marry me" Pete said. He knows that this man is the only person he will marry. He loved his looks, his voice, and the way Patrick yelled at him. He wouldn't mind being yelled at by Patrick for the rest of his life. 

"What?!? Are you like high right now?" Patrick said shocked. 

"No" Pete was taken back by his reaction. "I'm actually really sober right now" 

"Maybe I didn't hear you right. Did you just ask me to marry you?" 

"Yeah I did" Pete was lost. He didn't think it would be this difficult to propose to someone. 

"Okay. You've gone mental" Patrick laughed slightly shaking his head with disbelief. 

"No I haven't. It's a long story as to why I have to get married. I just need a yes or a no" Patrick just looked at him, not sure what to say. "Okay. I'm moving way too fast" 

"You think" Patrick squeaked out.

Pete pulled a marker out if his pocket and grabbed Patrick's hand. "Here's my number. Call me when you make a decision" he put the marker back in his pocket and kissed Patrick's cheek. "I'll see you later Trick" he whispered in his ear before leaving. 

Patrick stood there shocked. He raised his hand up and touched where Pete's lips once were. How was it he went to storming off from the guy he despised to the guy proposing to him. Patrick already had an answer for Pete and he hated himself for it. "Holy smokes"


	2. I Do

Patrick found himself pacing his living room early in the morning. He had woken up at 5 a.m and gotten dressed. He was trying to figure out what he was gonna do. He really didn't want to marry Pete, but he really wanted to get signed to another record label. He grabbed his phone off the table and dialed in the number that was fading on his hand. It was ringing, but he was sure Pete was the type to still be asleep at 11 a.m. 

"Hello?" Pete groggily said picking up the phone on the last ring. Patrick stopped breathing. Pete's morning voice was so sexy. He can just imagine how hot he looked. His hair a mess instead of styled, the sheets pooled around his waist, probably can notice his morning wood. He can see himself slowly taking Pet- Patrick shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He could not believe he was thinking like that. 

"Hey. It's Patrick" he said trying to not make it obvious about what he was thinking about. 

Pete sat up feeling awake. He was up all night thinking about what Patrick would say. He had called Hayley telling her he found someone. She had later sent him some information about Patrick. "Hey Trick. So you thought about it?" 

"Yeah. I just-Do you think we can meet up so I can get more information about this. I don't want to commit to anything that will have a downfall"

"Yeah. Sure. We can meet up at my publicists office. She knows more then me. I'll text you the address"

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye" Pete said before hanging up. He saved Patrick's number under Trick and then texted him the address. Pete got dressed in a plain black shirt and skinny jeans. He put on whatever shoes that were by the door. He pulled in to see Patrick waiting by the door. "Hey" Pete said smiling. Patrick was wearing a grey button up with a black cardigan over it. He had his skinny jeans, black boots,and of course his fedora. "You look good" Pete said as they walked in. 

"Thanks" Patrick said trying to hid the fact that he was blushing. 

"Look at you two. You guys look good together" Hayley said when they walked in. Pete smiled and Patrick scoffed. Pete zoned out as Hayley told Patrick why Pete had to get married.

"How long would I have to be married to him?" Patrick asked causing Pete to focus again. 

"For a year. After that you guys can stay together or get a divorce." She said. 

Patrick started thing about what to do. He just had to put up with Pete for a year. How bad can it be? "I'll do it" Pete looked at Patrick shocked. He though for sure Patrick would say no.

"Perfect. So I'll make reservations at a nice restaurant and have some paparazzi show up. You guys will have a nice couple acting like a couple. Then Pete you propose and you can do it anyway you want. Cameras will get a pics of it and you will be on a cover of a magazine. From there you guys will plan your wedding. So go home and get to know each other. I'll get reservations at 8 tonight" they nodded and walked out. 

"So guess you're my soon to be fiancé" Pete said. 

"Yeah. Pretty sure I'm gonna regret it. How much worse can my life get? Have no steady job and now I'm gonna marry a complete asshole" Patrick said before getting in his car to get away from Pete. 

"Guess we're not gonna talk" Pete mumbled while heading to his car. He went to a jewelry store to pick a engagement ring out. He had the perfect way to propose to Patrick. Pete was sure it would show Patrick that he wasn't a complete asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you want Pete to propose.


	3. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Xaaaay. Thanks for the wonderful idea. Also excuse any errors. Wrote this with only 3 hours of sleep.

"Hey Hayley. I need a favor" Pete said into his phone. He had found the perfect engagement ring so now he just needed to make his plan work.

"Okay?" She said more as a question. Last time Pete asked for a favor he wanted to spend a shit load on pizza. 

"I need you to tell the paps that I'm seeing someone. Don't tell them who and how long. Just tell them I'm in love or something along those line" 

Hayley tilted her head in confusion. "What are you up to Peter?" 

"Nothing. I just need you to do that small thing for me" Pete didn't want to tell her the whole plan. After knowing her for years, he knew she couldn't keep a secret like this. 

"Alright. I'll make a statement bye" she hung up and started typing on her computer. Within minutes Pete's phone was vibrating from a few notifications. When he got home he went to open them. It was a tweet from TMZ. @petewentz publicist just said it's hard to control Pete when he's madly in love. Question is who is this mystery person? 

Pete smiled cause Hayley did a good job telling the press. Now to go to dinner. He started getting dressed in a nice outfit. He wore all black like usually, but he made it classy by putting on a black blazer. He texted Patrick he will pick him up in 5 minutes. He got a address as a response. He drove down a few streets to Patrick's. It was a small little house that seemed to be perfect for Patrick. He was dressed in all black, but he wore a blue blazer.

"Hey" he said once he slid into the car. 

"Hey right back. You look hot" Pete said starting the car again. 

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" Patrick said looking at Pete. He really did look hot, but Patrick wasn't gonna share that information with Pete. He was sure the cocky son of a bitch knew that already. Pete drove to the restaurant he knows so well. They got off and saw tons of paparazzi by the entrance waiting for them. Pete grabbed Patrick's hand, pressing him into his side. As soon as they saw them they ran over and started yelling questions about who the mystery person is and if this was them. They kept walking tell they finally got inside. 

"Hi. Reservations for Wentz" Pete said to the hostess. 

"Of course. Follow me Mr. Wentz" she lead them to a table made for two and Pete being the gentleman he is pulled Patrick's chair out for him. Patrick mumbled a thanks as he sat down. "Here's some water to start your night off. Your server will be here shortly" she said pouring them a glass, as well as some menus, and then walking away. 

"So tell me a little bit more about yourself" Pete told Patrick as he took a sip of water.

"Like what?" Patrick asked opening the menu. 

"I don't know just facts" Pete said not even bothering to open the menu. He already knew what he wanted. 

"Alright. My full name is Patrick Vaughn Stump. I changed my middle name and dropped the H of Stump when I turned 21. I just turned 25 last month. I graduated high school and then from music school. I had gotten signed to a record label, but you know how that ended. Now I perform off and on at the bar"

"Well" Pete reached crossed the table to rest his hand on top of Patrick's. "Now life is gonna be more better" Patrick looked at him not sure what to say. 

"Pete, I-"

"Hello" The waiter said interrupting Patrick. "Guys ready to order?" Pete looked at Patrick and he nodded his head. 

"I'll just take a salad" Patrick said handing the menu over. 

"You want the usual Pete?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Thomas" Pete handed his menu over as well and rested his hand back on Patrick's. 

"Do you bring all your dates here?" Patrick asked as Pete rubbed his thumb over his hand. He found it very calming for some reason. 

"No. This is where my family come for holiday dinners. You are the first person I've ever brought here" 

"Oh. You have family dinners?" 

"Yeah. Don't you?" Pete asked confused. 

"No. My parents are divorced. My dad is a folk singer so I hardly see him. My older brother and sister are out of the country for college. So it's always been me and my mom" Patrick told Pete. 

"Well, now you have a family" Patrick smiled cause he never really had that. They continued talking for the whole dinner. Pete loved making Patrick laugh. It was the most beautifulest noise Pete's ever heard. Patrick found himself getting a little pissed off at himself for actually liking Pete. He can imagine going on dates all the time with Pete. Patrick was starting too get excited waiting for Pete to propose. 

"You want to get out of here?" Pete asked.

"Oh, okay" Patrick said shocked. He thought for sure he was gonna propose here. Pete smiled lightly because he can hear Patrick's disappointment. They walked out to all the paparazzi again. 

"Let's go for a walk" Pete whispered into Patrick's ear. He nodded and they started walking. They soon sat down on a bench watching people go by. Patrick left a gap between them. Pete grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Patrick smiled lightly as he rested his head on Pete's shoulder. Pete had his arm wrapped around Patrick's shoulder. Patrick reached his hand up to tangle his hand with Pete's. They sat in a comfortable silence, making Patrick have more time to think. He knew Pete had to propose now. Why else would he take him somewhere a little more private? The night was almost over. Pete looked at his watch to see it was almost 10 p.m. 

"I take you home. It's getting late" Once again Patrick felt disappointed. He nodded his head and they walked back to the car holding hands since paparazzi are everywhere. Once Pete pulled up to Patrick's house he got off to walk him to the door. He noticed that Patrick looked a little pissed. "What's wrong, Trick?" 

"Nothing it's just that I thought-" Patrick was cut of by Pete pressing his lips against his. Patrick stood there shocked, but finally kissed back. It was everything he somewhat imagined. He kissed gentle, but a little rough. 

Pete broke the kiss and looked at him. "I didn't want to rush it" he moved and kissed Patrick's cheek. "I'll see you later babe" With that Pete left. Patrick stood there a little shocked at the fact that he kissed Pete fucking Wentz. The guy that he hate to admit he started liking. He went inside biting his lip, replaying the moment over and over again in his head. 

***Two Days Later***  
The day after the date, Pete texted Patrick asking him if he wanted to come to his next concert. Patrick accepted and told him that he was working music that day. After Pete bugging for hours, Patrick sent him the music for a song he recently finished. Pete knew this was going to make his plan even better. Right now Pete had finished doing sound check. The venue was a pretty decent size. He had told Hayley that something big was gonna happen at the concert. He was sure she would take the hint. Right now he was having a smoke as he watched the roadies putting last minute touches for the set. Then he saw Patrick walking towards him looking cute as always. He had a grin on his face that made Pete's heart jump out of his chest a little bit. 

"Hey. You made it" Pete said smiling at Patrick as he put out his cigarette. He had feeling Patrick wasn't a fan of it. 

"Of course. Won't miss it for anything" Pete smiled and leaned down to give Patrick a short, but sweet kiss. 

"So this is the guy that stole Pete Wentz heart" Pete turned around to see Joe and Andy standing by the back door looking at the two.

"Uh, yeah. Guys this is Patrick. Trick these are my good friends and bandmates Joe and Andy" Pete introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you guys" Patrick said shaking their hands, which shock the guys. None of Pete's boyfriends/girlfriends shook their hands. They were all really rude. 

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Andy asked. Pete never really showed any signs of being in a relationship. 

"Almost two years" Pete said feeling really confident. 

"Really?" Andy said raising an eyebrow, not really believing that his prick of a friend was dating someone for two years not telling him a god damn thing. 

"If you don't count all the little break ups we had" Patrick said noticing Andy's doubting Pete.

"Oh, okay. I was about to say Pete's not the type to settle down" Joe said. 

"Oh you'll be surprised Trohman" Pete said grabbing Patrick hand and taking him inside. He lead them to the bar which Patrick knew it was a bad idea. 

"You're not gonna drink right?" Patrick asked. 

"No. I'm just bringing you here since this is like the safest spot" Pete said smiling at the fact that Patrick cared a little bit. Patrick nodded feeling kind of embarrassed. He didn't mean to assume things. "The shows gonna start right now. I hope you'll cheer me on" 

"Of course I will. Good luck and don't get hurt jumping off something" Patrick remembered in one of the live performances of Arma Angelus pet jumped off a high speaker. It scared Patrick lightly. 

"I won't. I love you babe" Patrick was a little shocked Pete said that, but remembered that they had to be in love in public. 

"Love you too. You better kill it" Patrick said holding Pete's hands. 

"Your wish is my command" Pete said kissing Patrick before walking off backstage. People soon started packing in. Patrick just stick by the bar like Pete said. Soon Arma Angelus came out. To be honest Patrick wasn't a fan of metal music. He somewhat found himself enjoying it. Maybe cause he got flustered when ever Pete screamed into the mic. Patrick realized they were performing their last song, Pale Horse. 

"So before we end the night I have a little surprise for you guys" Patrick said into the mic once they finished the song. "So recently I somewhat announced that I'm madly in love which true. So Patrick Stump, get your ass up" Patrick shook his head at Pete a little scared. He had no idea what Pete had up his sleeve. "Come on, baby. Get on up here" Patrick rolled his eye and reluctantly went up on stage. "So hi to the crowd" he said sharing the mic stand with Patrick. 

"Why do you have me up here, Peter?" Patrick said into the mic. 

"Because I want you to show the world your musical talent" Pete responded. 

Patrick pulled him away from the mic to talk to him. "Pete, I can't do this. I haven't performed in front of more then 10 people. I can't do this" 

"You can do this baby. I'll stay on stage with you okay" Patrick nodded and Pete kissed his cheek before going up to the mic again. "So before we start the song, I just want to say Patrick's music is completely different then ours. I think his music is better though cause he played all the instruments on this track. He can't right now cause it's impossible to do at once. So you get to here him sing with that gorgeous voice of his" Patrick was on the side taking a sip from Pete's water bottle he kept on stage. "So give it up for Patrick Stump!" The crowd cheered as the roadies were trying to get the track up. It was the same one Patrick sent to Pete the other night. While they were waiting, Patrick closed his eyes imagining that he was in the hidden bar he always performed at. Imagined that not as many people are here right now. As soon as the song started he opened his eyes and started to sing into the mic with the confidence he had. 

They lie, they steal  
They blog, they feel  
Entitled to too much  
They want, they drill  
They drive, they kill  
The wildlife and such  
They laugh at pain  
They cheat, they're vain  
Above all other things  
They're doctors  
Lawyers, wives and warriors  
Misfits, pawns and kings

Pete was shocked that Patrick was just nervous and was now pulling this great performance. Patrick was moving his hips to the beat hitting every note right.

A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right;  
But people never done a good thing

People cheered as soon as they heard that low note. Pete knew Patrick was talented, but this blew his mind. Patrick took the mic off the stand and walked closer to the edge of the stage singing the next part.

They grudge, they sue  
They guilt, they do  
As little as they can  
They drink, they gloat  
They'd sink the boat  
They're in before they think to plan  
They're addicted to convenience  
"In case of stairway, use elevator."  
Someone take our toys away  
We've been bad and we've been shameful

A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right;  
But people never done a good thing

Pete went up to Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind as the song slowed down a little bit. Patrick put his free arm over his and tangled their fingers together. Pete swayed them back and forth to the beat. The crowd cheered loving to see the two together.

You're only free when you're asleep, baby  
When you're asleep, baby  
We choose to be misled

Pete smiled at that lyric knowing it was about him and leading Patrick on their date. He hid the smile from the crowd by pressing his face into Patrick's neck. He soon started kissing it as Patrick kept singing.

We're instructions that want to be misread  
"Politician" is a fancy word for crook  
Most journalists cook the books and fail up  
And most of us do as little as we can

Pete spin Patrick out of the embrace and they started dancing while they had their foreheads touching. When Patrick start singing again, Pete did the back up vocals.

A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right  
A person is all right  
But people never done a good thing

They had their chest pressed together and were dancing in sync. They were making out as the song ended causing the crowd to scream with joy. They broke the kiss as the music stopped and the crowd cheered for Patrick as he put the mic back on the stand. He did a shy wave and was gonna walk off stage. "Wait!" He called out to Patrick. He turned around and looked at Pete. Patrick wasn't sure why he would want him stay on the stage. The show was over. Pete was too nervous to say anything right now so he did what he had to do. He pulled out the black little box from his pocket and got down on one knee. The crowd gasped and Patrick put a shaking hand over his mouth. 

"Will you marry me?" Pete asked looking up at Patrick.

Patrick nodded and his head and and softly said a yes over his shaking hand. Pete smiled and slid the wedding ring on Patrick's finger that was once bare, but now with a beautiful engagement ring. Pete stood up and kissed Patrick. When they broke the kiss, Patrick let out a little laugh that had so much joy in it. Pete held Patrick's hand as he went to the mic. "He said yes!" Pete yelled happily in the mic. The crowd cheered with joy and Patrick let out another little laugh. Pete just smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. 

At the moment Pete and Patrick both pretended that this was real. That they were really a couple and really in love. That this was the best thing to happen in their relationship. Little did Patrick know that Pete was really in love with him. Little did Pete know that Patrick didn't really want to own up to the fact that he was in love with him too.


	4. Just Some Bros Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically smut in the chapter. You've been warned.

Pete walked off stage and out the back door, knowing that Patrick was following. He turned around to see he was right. Patrick ran towards him and Pete lifted him and spun them around. He smiled as Patrick giggled. Pete put him down, but Patrick kept his body pressed against Pete's. "I can't believe you had me go on stage to sing" Patrick said. 

"That's all you're shocked about?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Hm" Patrick pretended to think. "Nothing else"

"Alright then I'll take back the proposal" Pete released his grip on Patrick's hips, ready to walk away. 

"I'm just kidding Peter" Patrick moved his hand back on his hips. "That was the most shocking thing that happened tonight"

Pete the chance and said, "How bout now?" Patrick was confused till Pete's lips were against his. He kissed back really enjoying it. Sure they made out on stage, but Patrick was somewhat on a high. Patrick loved how Pete tasted like tangerines, but with a hint of nicotine. Pete enjoyed it probably more. It was just how he imagined. He squeezed his hips making Patrick moan. Pete took the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth. Patrick moved his hands up to Pete's hair. Pete started walking Patrick back until his back hit the wall. Patrick tugged on Pete's hair and moaned as their tongues fought for dominance. Pete was super hard just from Patrick's moans and the taste of his lips. 

As they broke apart for air, Pete lifted Patrick. He wrapped his legs around him so their dicks were pressed against each other. Pete moaned lightly from the contact and moved his head to suck and bit Patrick's neck. Patrick moaned lightly and started rubbing his dick against Pete cursing him to groan. "Fuck, Pete" Patrick mumbled in pleasure. 

"Whoa. You guys should save that till your honeymoon" Andy said as him and Joe saw them as soon as they walked out the building. Pete turned his head to look at the two and flipped them off. He moved back so Patrick can jump down. 

"Can't believe you're gonna get married dude. Just a few nights ago you said you would kill yourself if you actually did" Joe said laughing and shaking his head. 

"Yeah. Well I changed my mind" Pete said looking at Patrick. Patrick smiled at him. He can see so much love in Pete's eyes, but he knew it had to be his imagination. 

"Well, um, it was great meeting you guys and see you guys perform. You guys were great" Patrick said looking at Andy and Joe. Pete took the opportunity to pull out a cigarette and lighting it. 

"Thanks dude. You were too. We didn't know you worked with music. We thought you were just an average person. You signed to Decaydance?" Andy asked as Pete was smoking. 

"No I'm not yet at least. I want to check out other record labels" Andy nodded completely understanding. Patrick turned back to Pete and he quickly hid the cigarette behind his back. "I'll see later" 

"You're not coming home with me?" Pete asked. 

"Can't" Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck pulling him a little closer. Pete put his hand holding the cigarette on his hip so he wouldn't see it behind his back. "Drove my car here" Patrick said sadly. "I'll see you later though. I love you" 

Pete kissed him and then said, "I love you too babe" 

"Once again great meeting you guys, but I have to leave since it's so late. Forgot that my mom's visiting me in the morning" 

"Completely understand. Parents are a drag" Joe said. 

"I'll see you later" Patrick said to Pete again. 

"Of course. Got a wedding to plan" Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. "By the way you shouldn't be smoking this Peter" Patrick lifted his hand that was holding the cigarette up. 

"My last one" Pete said going to kiss Patrick again, but he turned his head so he kissed his cheek. 

"You say that every time, Peter" 

"It's a work in progress Trick" Pete said going to kiss him again and this time Patrick let him. 

"Try not to get into any trouble tonight" Patrick told him so he wouldn't go out partying. 

"Troubles my middle name though" Pete said taking a hit from his cigarette and holding the smoke in.

"No it's not. It's Lewis Kingston" Patrick said resting his hand on cheek and kissing him. Pete breathed all the smoke into Patrick's mouth. Patrick pulled back coughing all the smoke out and fanning it away from him. "You're such an asshole" Patrick said pushing Pete. He just laughed and grabbed Patrick's hand with his free one

Then he rested his forehead against Patrick's. "You know you love me" 

"Sadly I do" Patrick pecked his lips real quickly. "I really have to go Peter" he said walking away slightly, but Pete kept holding his hand. 

"I know. I love you baby" Pete said.

"I love you too. I'll text you" Pete nodded and let Patrick's hand go. Patrick blew him a kiss and then walked away. Pete smiled and turned back to the guys. 

"Damn you really love the kid" Joe said as he pulled out a cigarette. Joe and Andy were leaning against the wall watching them the whole time. 

"Yeah. I mean" Pete went to lean on the wall as well. "He just makes me happy you know" Pete sighed. Joe and Andy looked at each. They knew that sigh. That's the sigh he did when he told them about Mikey and Ashley. They just hoped it wouldn't end like the last two. 

"Yeah. It's just..Dude you're getting married!" Joe yelled still slightly shocked. He had gave Pete a half hug as a congratulations. 

"I know. I can't wait dude. I get to spend the rest of my life with him" Pete said imagining it. He can imagine him waking up next to Patrick every morning and sharing a morning kiss. They would make beautiful music together with instruments and in the bedroom. 

"Why haven't you ever told us about him? He seems like a really cool dude" Andy said. 

"I don't know. I mean we just wanted to keep it on a down low" Pete couldn't think of a better lie. 

"Okay. So why would you go out partying and doing drugs and kissing random people?" Andy asked. He really didn't believe that they have been together that long. Sure they seemed happy together right now, but he had a feeling this was all fake. Pete would of told him and Joe right away. 

"Cause he was alright with it. He knew I still had a social life" Pete said smoking. 

"Yeah, but Patrick seems like the type to not be okay with you doing drugs and shoving your tongue down other peoples throats" 

"Yeah well you don't know Patrick! You just fucking met him!" Pete threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. He would smoke two more, but he remembered what Patrick said. "I'll see you guys at the next show" he said storming off to his car. 

When he closed the door his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see it was Patrick. 

From: Patrick  
Hey :)

Pete smiled at the fact that he actually texted him like he said he would. 

From: Peter  
Hey babe

Patrick did a little squeal at the fact Pete called him babe. He felt like he was a teenage girl talking to her crush. He felt absolutely ridiculous.

From: Patrick  
What you up to? 

Patrick decided to keep it simple. He was waiting for Pete to text back, but nothing. 

From: Patrick   
Hello?

From: Patrick  
Are you okay? 

From: Patrick  
Oh my god! If you're hurt I'll be right over Peter

Pete had finally got home. He headed inside and stripped down to his boxers. He grabbed a beer and went up to his bed. He then remembered that he was texting Patrick. He smiled as he read all of Patrick's worried texts. 

From: Pete  
I'm okay. Just didn't want to text and drive. 

From: Patrick  
Oh okay. What happened to Joe and Andy? 

From: Pete  
They were being stupid. Thought it would be best if I came home.

Patrick thought Joe and Andy were far from stupid. Then he remembered that Pete's known them longer then him. He was sure that if Pete met Brendon he wouldn't think he was stupid. To Patrick though he was was since he has known him since high school. 

From: Pete  
Would you care if I went out partying? 

Patrick tilted his head in confusion. Then he remembered how he told Pete not to. 

From: Patrick  
Depends why? 

From: Pete  
I mean like party's where I'm doing drugs and kissing people. Would you let me?

From: Patrick  
I would, but we are doing all this so you won't get bad pressed. 

Pete knew Patrick was right. If he would go then he would be on the front of a magazine for something not good. 

From: Pete  
Yeah you're right. So what are you up to? 

From: Patrick  
In the bath

Pete bit his lip at that. He can imagine Patrick doing that. He somewhat wished he was there so he can touch his pale skin under the water. 

From: Pete  
With like bubbles?

From: Patrick  
Of course. Always need to have bubbles in a bath. 

Patrick bit his lip debating on if he should tease Pete lightly. Fuck it.

From: Patrick  
Kind of turns me on with all the bubbles

Pete reread the text to make sure he read it right. Pete was trying to think of the perfect responds.

From: Pete  
How turned on? 

Patrick had moved his hand down. He was slowly moving his hand up and down his dick. 

From: Patrick  
I'm super hard. Wish you were here

Pete took his boxers off and slowly stroked his half hard dick

From: Pete   
Tell me what you're doing

Patrick was texting with one hand and was a little scared he would drop it in the water. 

From: Patrick  
I was jerking off really slow. Now I'm fucking myself with my fingers.

"Oh fuck" Pete groaned. He find himself moving his hand a little faster. 

From: Pete  
Imagine your fingers are my dick

From: Patrick  
I need to see to know how it feels

Pete knew he would regret this later, but fuck it. 

From: Pete  
There ;)  
[1 attachment] 

Patrick downloaded the attachment and after a few seconds saw the picture of Pete's hard dick. He also noticed Pete's tattoo eight above it making him get more turned in

From: Patrick  
Fuck. I wish you were here so you can fuck me with that cock of yours

Patrick now was fucking himself with three fingers instead of two. He might go to four just so he can be close to how it feel for Pete to be fucking him.

From: Pete  
Where's my pic???

Patrick sighed and pulled his fingers out with a whimper from kissing the feeling. He used that hand to hold his hard dick and the other to take a picture. 

From: Patrick  
[1 attachment]

Pete felt beyond close now from looking at the picture. Not just from see Patrick's dick, but from Patrick milky white thighs. He wanted to bruise them so bad. He was moving his hand faster till he finally came. He closed his eyes trying to get his breathing pattern back to normal. 

Patrick had ended up reaching four fingers. He was moaning from the stretch and he soon just dropped his phone on the side of the tub to put his hand on his dick. He came and divided to get out if the tub and to his bed cause he was feeling tired already. 

From: Patrick  
Did we really have phone sex??

From: Pete  
It's actually called sexting and yes. 

From: Patrick  
Well now I'm tired. So goodnight Peter.

From: Pete  
Goodnight babe. Love you.

From: Patrick  
Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just moved houses so its hard for me to update. Also been having a lot of health problems so yeah...life's been great. If you want more explicit stuff just tell me. Also send in any ideas you have. I might just use it and give you a shout out. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos means so much. Love you guys.


	5. Mrs. Stump

Patrick woke up at 9 a.m like he usually does. He looked down to see he fell asleep with a towel around his waist. He got up a started getting dressed cause he never liked being naked for so long. 

Once he was done he headed downstairs to have his morning coffee. He had a magazine on his counter and he was shocked by what he saw. It was a picture of him and Pete from last night. He quickly opened it and read the article. It was going on about how I might change Pete's ways, but then it started to get Patrick mad. They started saying that Patrick was just using Pete for fame and money. He threw the magazine in the trash can furious. Then there was knock on his door. He went to answer it and he was greeted by his mom. 

"Hey sweetie" she said hugging him. 

"Hey mom" he responded while hugging her back. "Welcome to where nothing happens" he said while letting her in. "Want a cup of coffee" 

"Make it tea" she said. She was never a fan of coffee. He was handing the mug to here when she gasped and grabbed his left hand. "Oh my god! What's this?" She said while admiring the engagement ring. Patrick had completely forgotten he was wearing it. He doesn't know how since its so beautiful. It was all black with a pretty big red gem in the middle with little diamonds around it. 

"Oh. Mom I'm engaged" I said with a small smile. 

"Oh my god! When did this happen?" She said excited.

"Last night. This actually wasn't how I was planning on telling you" Patrick wanted to sit he'd down and tell her a little bit about Pete and then revel the news. 

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. It's just I didn't know you were seeing someone" 

"Oh well. We always were together and not. So I didn't really tell anyone since it was always complicated" Patrick really hate lying to his mom, but he had to. 

"Who's the lucky man then?" His mom asked excited to hear about her future son in law. 

"Um Pete Wentz" 

"The one thats on all those magazines. Isn't he sort of doing drugs and stuff" Her and Patrick always saw Pete on magazines when they went out to the store or something. Patrick's mom secretly though him and her son would look good together. So she was pretty glad that they were together. 

"Yeah. He said he's gonna get clean and stuff. He really doesn't want to mess up" 

"I get you. So how did he propose?" She said getting excited. 

"He um..let me see if its on YouTube" Patrick pulled out his phone to start searching for it. He was sure it was since he saw peoples phones on them. 

"Wow. That huge of a proposal" she said shocked. He found it right away. The first video had over a thousand views. His mom watched going awe at all the right moments. It ended when Pete kissed the top of his head. "Oh my god! That was so cute. I have to meet him right now" she demanded. 

"Alright. Let me fill up my cup and call him" Patrick went to the kitchen and dialed Pete's number. 

Pete woke up to what sounded like a alarm. He decided to ignore it, but then remembered the he doesn't have a clock. He opened his eyes and grabbed his phone. He answered it not bothering to look at the caller id. He really hoped it wasn't Hayley. 

"Hello?" He said groggily. 

"Hey. I'm sorry for waking you up" Patrick said biting his lip. Pete's morning voice was the most hottest thing Patrick's ever heard. 

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Pete was glad it wasn't Hayley and more happy that it was Patrick. 

"So my mom somewhat wants to meet you" Patrick said while pouring himself more coffee. 

"So you want me to go over at 10 a.m to meet your mom" Pete said looking at his phone to see what time it was. This was probably the most earliest time he's woken up since high school. 

"Please. I'll give you anything you want" Patrick said knowing that would win him over. 

"Anything?" Pete said as he was thinking about it. 

Patrick somewhat knows what he wants and he somewhat wants it too. "Yeah"

"Alright. I'll be over in 10" With that he hung up and start to get ready. Patrick smiled and headed back to the living room. 

"He's heading over" he said as he was sitting back down. He's mom had the TV on TMZ. She always liked all the celebrity gossip. They were talking about Beyoncé and how Chris Brown gets to see his kid now. 

Pete got to Patrick's house. As he was walking to the door he was debating on if he should knock or not. He decided to just walk in. 

"Hey baby! Where you at?" He called out since he didn't really know where everything is at. 

"In the living room!" Patrick shouted back. Pete followed his voice. 

"Hey baby" Pete said once he was in the right room. Patrick head him walking up behind the couch so he tilted his head back. Pete took the hint and bend down to kiss his lips. He then went around the couch. "Hi. You must be Mrs Stump. It's great to finally meet you" he said shaking her hand. 

"You can call me Patricia" she said smiling. 

"I'll try to remember that. Not so great with names" Pete sat down next to Patrick. He made sure to sit close to him. "What you watching?" 

"TMZ" Patrick said. 

"I don't know how you can watch this Trick. They are like your gossiping aunts" Pete said. 

"You're only saying that cause they always talk about you" Patrick said looking at him. 

"True" Pete said smiling. Of course at that moment they start talking about him.

"So Pete Wentz, the lead singer of Arma Angelus, is engaged to apparently long time boyfriend, Patrick Stump. Pete proposed to him at his concert last night. It was really cute" Charlie said as they showed a clip. 

"Wait how long have they been going out?" Harvey asked. 

"They didn't say. I'm guessing a long time since they are gonna get married now" Charlie said. 

"I don't know about this. I mean this could be staged" Zach said. 

"We also found a video that Joe Trohman who is in Pete's band posted. It's of the two of them after the concert and I don't think they can fake the love that they have" It was the clip of when Patrick was leaving. Patrick couldn't help, but notice that it did look like they were in love. The rest of the cast agreed that it had to be real and congratulated them. 

"Shoot. I have to go" Patrick's mom said standing up to leave. "It was so great to meet you Pete" she said as she grabbed her bag. 

"Yeah. It was really great to meet you Patricia. We should have a dinner or something" Pete said. 

"That would be lovely. Alright bye guys" She said heading out the door. Patrick knew it had to be work or something like that. 

"Guess I came here for nothing" Pete said as Patrick turned off the TV. 

"I don't think so" Patrick said looking at Pete. "Cause now I can do what ever you want me to do" He bit his lip hoping that Pete took the hint. 

Pete smiled lightly and started kissing Patrick. He couldn't wait to make Patrick do what he wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what Pete wants Patrick to do.


	6. Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one word: Smut.

The two soon found themselves in Patrick's bedroom. Patrick wasn't sure how cause he was too busy kissing Pete. Soon Pete broke the kiss and backed up a little bit. 

"Get on your knees" Pete commanded. Patrick did as he was told and looked up at Pete. Pete started undoing his pants while looking at Patrick, who looks so fucking innocent. His gorgeous blue green eyes looking up at him and damn those lips. Pete knew Patrick couldn't be as innocent as he's coming off. 

Pete pulled his dick out and looked at Patrick. "Suck" Pete told him. Patrick didn't have to be told twice. He gripped the base and put his mouth around him. At first he was just sucking the head, but started to take more in his mouth. 

Pete moved his hand down to Patrick's check. He just felt the shift of Patrick's jaw. He pressed his thumb against Patrick's stretched lips around his dick. Patrick pulled off and kissed Pete's thumb. He then went back to sucking Pete off. 

Pete felt close, but Patrick was trying to make it last. So Pete gripped Patrick's hair and started thrusting into his mouth. Patrick just relaxed his throat and moaned.

"Fuck. I'm so close baby" Pete said thrusting a little faster.  Patrick moved his hands behind Pete's thighs begging for more. He loved the feeling of Pete fucking into his mouth. He can feel his hard dick against the zipper of his jeans. He needed some friction. He moved one hand down to palm his dick. 

Pete soon stopped and started jerking off. Patrick knew he must want to cum on his face. "Come on Peter. Want you too cum all over me" 

With that Pete moaned lightly as he finally came. He made sure it got all on Patrick. Pete can feel himself getting hard just from the sight in front of him. He grabbed his phone that was in his pocket and took a picture of him. Patrick decided to give Pete a better shot. So he stuck his tongue out to like the cum that was close to his lips. 

"Fuck" Pete said throwing his phone on the bed after he got the shot. "You're so fucking sexy" he grabbed Patrick, causing him to stand up, and then threw him on the bed. Patrick did a gasp shocked by Pete's sudden movement. Pete got on top of him kissing him. Then he started to lick all the cum off of Patrick's face. He finished it off by kissing Patrick so he can taste Pete's cum on his tongue. 

"Clothes off" Pete said slapping Patrick's thigh before getting off him. He took off all his clothes and laid on the bed. Patrick got off the bed and slowly started to strip. He went extra slow while keeping eye contact with Pete. 

"Come here baby" Pete said once Patrick was fully undressed. Patrick went and straddled Pete's waist. 

"What do you want me to do now Peter?" Patrick asked as he traced the necklace of thorns tattooed on Pete. 

"Just relax" Patrick tilted his head in confusion, but did as he told. Pete had moved his hand to position himself. Patrick was to busy tracing his tattoos to notice. Pete enter Patrick in one swift movement causing him to whimper. 

"Fuck. You're so tight" Pete said staying still. 

Patrick was staying still as well. He hadn't had sex for months now and it doesn't help that Pete's going in dry. 

"You okay?" Pete asked after some time. Patrick had gone back to tracing Pete's tattoos so he was guessing that he was okay now. 

"Yeah. I'm good" Patrick said. Pete was about to start thrusting up into him, but then Patrick stopped him. "No. I got it. Just...enjoy the show" he leaned down and kissed Pete. He broke the kiss and placed his hands on Pete's chest. He fully lifted himself off Pete and then quickly went back down. It hurt slightly, but he kept going. 

"Fuck" Pete groaned out. Patrick was still tight around him, but it was still perfect. Maybe it's cause this is what he wanted since he laid his eyes on Patrick. "You feel so good baby" Patrick started going a little faster. Patrick was moaning as he was going cause it felt so fucking good. Pete groaned every once in awhile. 

Patrick leaned back slightly to change the position since he wasn't so satisfied with this one. As so soon as he started moving again he found that one spot. The one that made him see stars a little bit. 

Pete watched Patrick as he was riding him again. Pete thought Patrick looked gorgeous. Not that he wasn't already. Just he looked even better now. He took another picture without Patrick noticing. Then he just looked at Patrick. The way his head was tilted slightly back, his eyes closed cause of the pleasure, his hair a mess since Pete tangled his hand in it earlier, his red lips parted slightly, the way he moaned. He looked stunning. 

Pete sat up causing Patrick to stop and look at him. Pete put a hand on Patrick's check and kissed him. 

Patrick kissed back cause who wouldn't, but he noticed that this one was different. It wasn't like their first one or the other times. This one was soft and it scared Patrick a little bit of what the second one was. Love. 

Pete kept kissing Patrick as he laid him down so he was on top. He broke the kiss as soon as he started moving. Pete decided to do it slow. He wanted this to be special. This was their first time after all. He moved his head down so he can kiss Patrick's neck as he was thrusting. Patrick wrapped his legs around his waist and tilted his head to the side so Pete had more room.

"Harder" Patrick said getting tired of going slow. Pete didn't listen though. He wanted this to last. "Please" 

Pete gripped Patrick's hips, possibly leaving brusies, and slapped into Patrick. "Like that" Pete said like it was nothing. 

"Yes. Please. More" Patrick begged. Pete kept a rhythm to his trusts and every time the bed would move. Patrick had one hand gripping the top of the bed and the other scratching at Pete's back. 

With every thrust Pete was hitting his prostate. He was in pure bliss. With one finally moan, he came. Pete had followed cause fuck the way Patrick looked. How can this one person be so fucking perfect? Pete felt so fucking lucky to have him. 

Pete got off of Patrick and laid next to him. Patrick just moved to cuddle against Pete. Pete smiled and put a arm around his shoulder. 

"I like your sheets" Pete said barely taking in his surroundings. 

"Thanks. Gonna have to wash them now" Patrick said tracing Pete's bartskull tattoo. 

"The colors nice" The sheets were a dark red color with some black in it. Patrick made a mental note to remember that. He can use the color reference in the future. "Wanna take some pictures?" Pete asked grabbing his phone. 

"What's up with you and pictures?" Patrick asked. Pete already had the phone up and was hold the button to take a shit load of pictures. 

"Cause memories" Pete simply said looking at Patrick. 

"So you want to remember when we had sex?" 

"Yeah. It's worth remembering" Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. They had gone through all the pictures they took. Not the dirty ones though. Those were for Pete to enjoy later. 

"I like that one" Patrick said. It was the one of them kissing. You can see their hands tangled together and the contrast of Pete's tan skin next to Patrick's smooth white skin. You can also see Patrick's engagement ring. 

"Me too" Pete said. He posted it to Instagram with the kiss and ring emoji as the caption. He also changed his pizza background for his phone to the picture. 

"What made you get this tattoo?" Patrick asked tracing the thorns again. 

"Cause it was after a dark time. I felt like I was getting stabbed in the chest with a bunch of needles" Patrick knew exactly what Pete was talking about. It was after his ex, Ashley, left him. He went and tried to kill himself. Patrick remembered it being all over the news. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me Peter" Patrick said scared to think of Pete dying. He hate that this is what love does to you. Yeah, he loves Pete. He hates to say it, but its true. 

"I promise Trick. I'll always stay with you" Pete said kissing the top of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking any requests.


	7. Secrets

"Patrick Vaughn Stump! What are you fucking thinking!?!" 

"Shit!" Patrick said hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. "You have to hid" 

"Why?" Pete asked confused. The bedroom door opened and Patrick threw the sheet over Pete.

"Hey Bren" Patrick said innocently.

"Don't hey Bren me! What are you thinking! You marrying that talentless fucker! You aren't even dating him!" Brendon yelled frustrated. 

"I've been dating him. It's just always complicated" While Patrick was talking Pete was rubbing his thigh moving a little higher. Patrick hit his hand away.   
"But you hate him" Brendon said.   
"I was pretending. I love Pete. That's why I'm marrying him" Pete put his hand back cause he couldn't resist touching Patrick's milky white skin. "Stop it" Patrick hissed while slapping his hand again. 

"He's here isn't he?" Brendon asked crossing his arms. 

Pete moved the sheet down over his head looking at this Bren guy. He was tall with nicely styled hair. He had skinny jeans on and a dark blue button up on. "Hi" 

"Hi" Brendon said rudely. "What does Jason thinks about this? I can understand you faking this whole dating thing, but you guys really fucking. How does he feel about another guys dick in you?"

"He's not gonna know. He's out of town right now. You aren't gonna tell him anything" Patrick sternly said. 

"What do I get?" Brendon said. He wanted something if he had to be quiet. 

"Um" Patrick looked around the room thinking. His eyes landed on Pete. "You can go to one of Pete's parties" Patrick remembered how his friend always wanted to go to a party famous people go to.

"Really?" Brendon asked excited. 

"Yeah. Friend of mine is throwing a party tonight. Wasn't planning on going, but now we are" Pete wanted to fuck Patrick all day, not go to a party. 

"Oh my god! I need the perfect outfit" Brendon said leaving excited. 

"Thank god he's gone" Patrick said throwing his leg over Pete straddling him. 

"Wait" Patrick just kept kissing Pete's neck. "Patrick stop" 

Patrick pulled back and looked at Pete. "What's wrong?" 

"When were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend?" Pete asked.

"It's not that important" Patrick said. 

"Yes it is Patrick. I just fucked you when you have someone else. That's not right" Pete pushed Patrick off him and started getting dressed. 

"Why do you care so much? You fuck random people who might be with someone else" Patrick said standing up with the sheet wrapped around himself. 

"This is different, Patrick" Pete said putting on his shirt. 

"How? I don't see no difference" Patrick said. Pete walked up to him and placed his hand on Patrick's cheek. 

"It's different because you belong to someone else. I can't stand sharing you with someone else. I want you to myself because I love you" 

"I love you too, Peter. I was planning on breaking up with Jason. I only want to be yours" Patrick said truthfully. Pete smiled and kissed him. 

While they were making out, Pete pulled at the sheet causing it to fall at their feet. Pete moved Patrick to the bed. He rested one of his Jean covered leg between Patrick's legs rubbing against him. Patrick moaned against Pete's mouth due to the friction. 

"Tell me what you want me to do" Pete said moving to kiss Patrick's neck causing him to get a moan in response. "Tell me baby. Tell me what you like" Pete moved his hand down stroking Patrick's hard dick. He then moved his hand to rub his finger around Patrick's hole. 

"Oh fuck. Eat me out. Please daddy" Pete smirked at the fact Patrick called him daddy. It kinda turned him on. 

Patrick blushed lightly cause he didn't mean for it to slip. He knew Pete was gonna end up leaving or saying something. That's what all the other guys he was with did. That's what caused Patrick to forget about his daddy kink. Almost.

"Anything for you baby" Pete said kissing his neck again and moving down to his chest he left kisses as he was going down. He licked the side of Patrick's dick causing Patrick to groan. He then licked Patrick's hole causing him to whimper. "How much do you want me to baby?" Pete asked as he was stroking Patrick's dick. 

"Please daddy" Patrick whimpered out.

As a response Pete stopped jerking Patrick off and moved his hands to hold Patrick open. Patrick was still wet from them fucking earlier and Pete was thankful for that cause he didn't want to use spit. He was licking Patrick's slightly loose hole. Patrick had his hand tangled in Pete's hair. 

Pete soon stopped to stick a finger in him. He was thrusting his finger into him while licking around it. He added another finger and started jerking Patrick off again while his fingers were brushing against Patrick's prostate. 

"Fuck. Fuck. More daddy please" Patrick moaned.

"You taste so good baby" Pete said pulling back to look up at Patrick. He never ate a guy out before. Sure he ate some of his girlfriends out and they always told him he's good at it. Now that he was eating Patrick out he wished he can do it all day. 

"Please. Please fill me up with your hard cock. Please daddy" Patrick begged tugging at Pete's hair. Pete sat up and kissed Patrick's neck. Patrick moaned as Pete started to bite and lick his sweet spot. He wrapped his legs around Pete's waist pulling him closer. "Please" 

Pete opened up his pants enough for him to pull out his dick. He then moved his hand down to guide himself to Patrick's hole. He slowly pushed in and let out a low groan. He didn't know how Patrick can already be tight. He moved down to kiss Patrick. Patrick can taste himself and Pete on his tongue. Pete slowly started thrusting causing Patrick to moan. 

"Fuck you feel so good, baby" Pete groaned out. Patrick was scratching at Pete's back do to the pleasure. 

Pete lifted Patrick up so he was in his lap. He kept thrusting up in Patrick. Patrick was trying to match his trusts while leaning into Pete's hold. Pete loved hearing Patrick's moans in his ear. He wanted to hear them forever. 

"Fuck. I'm so close" Patrick breathed out. Pete pushed Patrick to lay back down hard. He was thrusting into Patrick hard and gripping his hips leaving brusies. "Aha fuck Pete" he moaned loudly since Pete was hitting his prostate. 

Pete started to feel bad for gripping his hips so mean so he moved one hand to grip the headboard. Then a phone started ringing. Patrick blindly grabbed the phone from the nightstand. 

"Hello" Patrick breathed out as Pete kept fucking him.

"Hey baby" Jason said. Pete heard him and if it was possible he thrusted harder. Patrick pressed his phone into the pillow as he arched his back and moaned loudly. Pete couldn't resist and started biting Patrick's neck, leaving hickeys. 

"Mine" Pete growled as he licked the mark he left on him.

"Yours. Yours. Yours" Patrick chanted. 

Pete moved to turn the phone over. "Let him listen" Patrick was biting his lip as he nodded. Pete was thrusting into him and moved his hand down to stroke Patrick. "You like that, baby?" 

"Mm, more" Patrick moaned out. Pete obeyed and kept moving his hand while thrusting into him. Patrick soon came between them moaning Pete's name. 

Pete couldn't help, but follow due to Patrick tightening around him. Pete had his head pressed into Patrick's neck as he groaned and came. 

After he caught his breath, he moved and kissed Patrick. He kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck. They broke the kiss as Pete pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Pete looked at the phone to see the call had ended. 

"Guess we broke up" Patrick said his voice a little strained. 

"You think?" Pete asked as he laid next to Patrick. 

"Yeah. I mean he just listened to me getting fucked by my fiancé" Pete listened as he pulled the sheet over Patrick. He didn't need Brendon seeing him naked. That's for his eyes only. 

"Well, we are engaged. What does he expect?" Pete said. 

"True" Patrick said as he cuddled into Pete's side. "Love you" 

"Love you too" Pete kissed the top of his sex hair. "So daddy kink" he said with a smirk.

Patrick hit his chest lightly and said, "Shut up" 

"I like it. I mean I have my own kinks" Pete said running his hands through Patrick's hair. 

"Really? Like what?" Patrick asked curious. 

"Things. You'll find out later" Pete winked and headed downstairs to get them some food cause he was hungry. Not for Patrick like before. Actually maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want Pete's kinks to be and who's throwing the party. Also this is my first time writing a daddy kink and rimming so don't judge.


	8. Party

"Oh my god. I'm so excited" Brendon said bouncing in the backseat with excitement. Pete was driving to the party and Patrick was in the passengers seat, holding Pete's hand. 

They pulled up on a busy street since the party is being held at the a club. Pete pulled out in the front and gave the keys to valet. He nodded his head at the bouncer and walked in with Pete and Brendon following. 

"Hey Way!" Pete yelled as he was walking to a guy with bright red hair. He turned around and smiled.

"Wentz. You made it and I see you brought your bride to be" 

Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him into his side. "Yeah. Baby this is Gerard Way. He has a solo thing going on right now. Way this is Patrick and his friend Brendon" Pete introduced. 

"Nice to meet you. You really know how to pick one Pete"

"Thanks man" 

"I'm gonna get a drink" Brendon whispered to Patrick then disappearing in the crowed. 

"So why are throwing such a huge party here?" Pete asked.

"See that man up there" Gerard said pointing at the guy with black hair and all black including a leather jacket. 

"What about him?" 

"That's Frank Iero. He has a band and he does modeling off and on with me. Tonight's the night I finally get his attention" Gerard was eyeing at Frank as he was talking to someone. He looked in Gerard's direction and licked his lips.

"God. I need that man to fuck me" Gerard said before walking to the bar. 

"Wow. He is sounds really passionate on getting Frank" Patrick said. 

"Yeah. That's Gerard for ya. He tends to get what he wants" Pete held Patrick's hand as he lead them to the bar. "Hey. Can I get a gin and tonic" 

"Peter, you shouldn't be drinking" Patrick said.

"It's just one drink, babe" he said kissing his cheek. "You should have one" 

Patrick hasn't drank since he was in high school. Him and Brendon use to not be so popular so they would go to a hotel to drink. He waved his hand at the bartender to get his attention. "Can I get some Jack Daniels" the bartender nodded as he handed Pete his drink. 

Pete finished his drink at one go an Patrick just sipped at his. "Have you seen Brendon?" Patrick asked as he was looking for his friend. Pete started looking and then pointed to were he was. 

He was on the dance floor dancing with a guy wearing a button up and leather jacket over it. "Guess he's getting some with Ryan" 

"Yeah. Guess so" 

"Pete" he turned to the person who called him and instantly smiled. 

"Hey Meagan" he said hugging her. Patrick for some reason felt a small bang of jealousy. "What are you doing here?" 

"Come on Peter. All us models come to Gee's party's" she said.

"True. By any chance have you seen Biersack?" Pete asked. 

Meagan leaned against Pete and whispered in his ear, "Bathroom" then she walked away. 

"Baby I'll be right back I'm gonna take a piss" Pete said to Patrick. He nodded and watched as Pete headed to the bathrooms. He sighed and finished his drink and ordered another. 

"My best customer" Biersack said. "What you want today?" 

"Give me some nose candy" Pete said. Biersack pulled a small bag of coke out of his pocket and poured some on the counter. Pete pulled out his wallet and gave him $10. Then he pulled out his credit card to cut it up to be smaller. He rolled up a twenty dollar bill and snorted it. 

He sniffled and rubbed his nose once he was done. "Thanks man" he said before walking out. 

On his way walking back to Patrick, it started hitting him. He felt like he wasn't even walking. 

"Hey are you okay?" Patrick asked noticing Pete was acting differently.

"Huh, yeah. I'm cool. I'm fine" he said. Patrick nodded not fully believing him. "Can we dance? I really want to dance" 

"Yeah. I guess" Patrick said as Pete dragged him to the dancefloor. They were facing each other and Pete pulled Patrick close. They were just grinding against each other. Pete pulled Patrick's face up so he kiss him roughly. 

They were to the point where people might assume they were gonna have sex right there on the spot. Patrick stopped kissing him and went back to the bar. 

"Hey! Get me 5 shots of your strongest stuff!" Pete shouted to the bartender. 

"Peter" Patrick said shaking his head. Pete just took all the shots and ordered a whole glass of the stuff. "I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't be-" 

"Stop trying to tell me what I can't fucking do! I don't tell you shit!" Pete yelled at him. He had grabbed his phone out to text Mikey. He missed him. He sent the, 'I still love you,' message to him and put his phone on the bar.

Patrick flinched since he was raising his voice. "Pete" he said softly to try to calm him down. 

"You just go back to fucking Jason or whoever else you fucked! Face it! This is nothing! This isn't real Patrick!" Pete was now gripping Patrick's arm hard. 

"Pete, stop. You're hurting me" Patrick said trying to get Pete to release his grip.

"You don't think I've been hurt! I've been hurt by people my whole fucking life!" Pete yelled gripping him harder. 

"Pete. Please stop. What's wrong with you?" Patrick said tears forming in his eyes. This isn't the man he knows. This isn't the man he scarily found himself loving. 

"What's going on here?" Patrick looked to his side to see it was that Frank guy. 

"Nothing! Mind your own fucking business!" Pete yelled still holding Patrick's arm.

"I think it is my business. How bout you let him go? It looks like you're hurting him" Frank said trying to be the reasonable adult for once. 

"How bout I fucking hurt you?" Pete said as he let go of Patrick's arm to get ready to punch Frank. 

Luckily Gerard appeared out of no where to fix things. "Whoa, Pete. You need to calm down buddy" 

"No! You know what Gee, I want Mikey! Call Mikey!" Pete yelled at his friend. Patrick was just by the bar watching. He was crying slightly as he was due to the pain in his arm and at the fact that Pete wanted Mikey and not him.

"Buddy, I can't do that. You know I can't" Gerard said. He saw Andy and Joe walk in so he signaled for them to get over to where they were without Pete seeing.

"Yeah you fucking can! He's your fucking brother! Get your fucking phone out and call him!" 

"Hey dude. How bout we go outside for a little bit?" Joe so to his best friend. 

"No! I want fucking Mikey!" Joe closed his eyes for a second cause he felt bad for Pete. He know how much Mikey hurt him, but Pete still loved him.

"I think I saw him outside. Come on dude" Joe said knowing that would get Pete to go outside which he did. 

"I'm so sorry about him" Gerard said to Frank.

"It's cool. I'm Frank" he said sticking his hand out as a greeting. He thought the red he'd was cute since he walked into the club. 

"I'm Gerard. Love your work" he said shaking his hand. 

"What's wrong with Pete?" Patrick said ruining the moment between the two.

Gerard turned to Patrick who happened to be hugging himself. "What do you mean?" 

"That's not Pete. That's not the man I'm marrying" Patrick said crying. 

"Guess you never seen the doped up Pete Wentz" Gerard said. 

"What do you mean by doped up?" Frank looked at Patrick feeling bad. He didn't know Patrick at all, but he still did. He didn't know his fiancé did drugs. At least that's what he thinks is going on. 

"He must of met Biersack in the bathroom to get some coke. That's the only time he asks for my brother" Gerard explained. 

"I didn't know it was this bad though" Patrick admitted. Gerard just nodded his head feeling sorry for him. 

"I'm gonna get him home" Patrick said before walking out. He found Andy, Joe, and Pete by the ally. Pete was pacing as the other two just leaned on wall passing a cigarette between each other. 

"Patrick!" Pete yelled as soon as he saw him walking over. Patrick flinched cause he didn't know if he was gonna hurt him again. 

"Baby I'm so sorry" Pete said pulling him into a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you or yell at you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me" 

Patrick pulled away from him and notice that Pete was crying. Like actually tears. "It's okay and I love you too. Promise me you won't do it again. You need to quit this life of drinking and doing drugs. I don't want to get a call one night saying you overdosed or something along those lines" 

"I promise baby. I love you too much to lose you" Pete said hugging Patrick again. 

"I love you too, Peter"

"You gonna take him home?" Andy asked ruining the moment. 

"Yeah. Can you tell my friend who's in there in leaving. His name is Brendon. He's wearing a gold blazer" Patrick told Andy as he took a hit from the cig. 

Patrick noticed he had a ring on his finger. He can ask him how's married life later. Maybe he has some advice. 

"Yeah. Just get him into bed. Give him water before though" Andy said. Patrick thanked them and went to get the keys from valet. Pete feel asleep on the way home with just his wallet in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some interesting stuff is happening in the next chapter which I'm pumped about. Leave any requests you have cause I use majority of them if you haven't noticed. Also was reading some other fics over the weekend and found one that was interesting and not in a good way cause it sounded slightly familar if you get what I'm saying. So yeah. Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Phone

Pete woke up in bed with his arms around Patrick. He looked at the sleeping Patrick feeling bad. He didn't want him to see him all doped up. Pete got out of the bed without waking up Patrick. 

He got a cigarette from the pack he always had by his bed. He lite it and left it in his mouth as he was gonna get his phone. He saw that it wasn't next to his packs of cigarettes. He went to his pants that were on the floor to look in the pockets. 

"Fuck" he said quietly, panicking. H couldn't have left it at the club. He's not that stupid.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked as he sat up. He had heard Pete cuss so he knew something happened.   
"Nothing. Just go back to bed, baby" Pete said as he looked in his jacket and found nothing.

Patrick was gonna ask again, but his phone went off. He sighed and grabbed it. It was a text from Hayley. He opened it to see a link. He looked at it confused, but reluctantly opened it.

It was from TMZ and Patrick's eyes widen as he read the title.

Pete Wentz & fiancé, Patrick Stump, getting it on over text

He scrolled down to look at the pictures. There was a few screenshots of their messages. Then the last two were their dick pics.

"Peter" Patrick called out to Pete who was in his closet looking desperately for his phone.

"Yeah, baby?" He said looking at Patrick. 

"Where's your phone?" He asked.

"I have it right here" Pete lied.

"I know you don't have it" Patrick sighed.

"How?" Pete asked, slightly scared. 

Patrick just handed Pete the phone. Patrick was mad. He was embarrassed more then anything. His dick was on the internet. 

"Fuck. What are we gonna do?" Patrick said as he grabbed the pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it in his mouth."You got a light?"

"What?" Pete asked looking at Patrick. He was replaying that night when they sent those texts. 

"You got a light?" Patrick asked again. 

Pete quickly got his lighter out of his pocket. He moved to sit next to Patrick to light the cigarette in his mouth. "I thought you don't smoke" 

"I don't" Patrick said as he took a hit. "You've really changed me you know that?" 

"Tell me. How have I change my dear sweet Patrick?" Pete said sitting right in front of him.

"Well I always told myself I wouldn't sext, or send dick pick, or go to clubs, or drink again, or smoke. Yet here I am" Patrick said smoking his cigarette as Pete watched him.

"Guess we're changing each other" Pete said. He wanted to kiss Patrick so bad. It was a turn on to see him smoking. 

"For better or for worse" Patrick said smiling. 

"For better or for worse" Pete repeated as he leaned in to kiss Patrick. Patrick moved his hand that was holding his cigarette on Pete's cheek as they kissed.

Pete knew he had to figure out how to solve the problem with the pictures on the internet. Right now though he was too distracted by Patrick to think of a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something a little short for you guys. Comment on what they should do about the press they're gonna get. Also still taking requests on what Pete's kink is.


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Way and Frank Iero was always meant to be ever since the band started. They knew this and they admitted it, but decided to not tell no on except the band and crew. Then shit hits the fan when Frank meets Jamia. Gerard tries to get him back by dating Lyn-Z. What happens when the two take this bickering fight to far???

Pete was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes with a cigarette in his mouth. Patrick was in the shower cleaning off all the sweat and stickiness. 

Ring!!

Pete grabbed Patrick's phone and answered it. "Hello"

"Guessing Patrick showed you the link" Hayley said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry 'bout that. I won't let it happen again" Pete said standing up and walking into the bathroom. Patrick was in front of the mirror trying to fix his hair. 

"Hey babe. Finish this for me" he said handing Patrick k the cigarette.

"Just brushed my teeth, but okay" he said taking it.Pete walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

"It's fine. Got you an interview with VH1 to talk about your music and Patrick" Hayley told her friend/client.

"Alright. I'll try not to say the wrong thing" Pete said while pulling out a mug for himself and Patrick.

"What's going on with you guys? You two actually together?" She asked.

"Yeah. I mean we realized we kind of love each other" Hayley sighed as she looked at the pictures the paparazzi got from when they went out for dinner.

"Pete, promise me you won't get hurt again" She really didn't want to see him heartbroken again. She didn't want to get a call from Joe that he found Pete in the tub with his wrists sliced opened.

"I promise. I really think he's the one Hay. I mean I love him so much" 

"I know. Just be careful" 

"I will. I gotta go. I'll see you later" Pete said before hanging up.

Hayley leaned back in her chair and sighed. Pete said the same thing to her about Ashlee and Mikey. She just hopes this time it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Realized I haven't updated in awhile. So comment what questions you want VH1 to ask Pete. Also planing on writing a Frerad fic. 
> 
> This is the summary: Gerard Way and Frank Iero was always meant to be ever since the band started.they knew this and admitted, but decided to not tell anyone except the band and crew. Then shit hits the fan when Frank meets Jamia. Gerard tries to get him back by dating Lyn-Z. What happens when the two take this bickering fight to far.
> 
> So I don't know if I should write it or not so tell me what you think. Love you guys.


	11. VH1

"Hey baby, I'll be back" Pete said grabbing his keys and glasses. 

"Where you going? I thought we were gonna watch movies and cuddle all day" Patrick said. They had talked while drinking coffee and eating some eggs.

"Slight change of plans. I have to do an interview, but when we get back we can cuddle all you want" Pete said going and kissing Patrick who was sitting on the couch. 

"Alright. Love you" 

"Love you too. I'll be right back" Pete said walking out the door. Patrick sighed and looked around not sure what to do now. He decided he can start working on his music.

***Time Skip***

Pete walked on to the set with his glasses on and a cup of Starbucks in his hand. They told him to sit down on the white chair and the woman interviewing him would come out soon. Pete pulled out his phone and started texting Patrick.

To: Trick  
Hey baby. Just got on set. Now waiting.

Patrick felt his phone vibrating on the keyboard he grabbed it and saw it was Pete.

To: Peter   
Alright. Working on some music right now. Don't say anything bad about me ;)

Pete smiled at Patrick's text.

To: Trick  
Wouldn't dream of it

"Hi there" Pete looked up to see the tall blonde. If he wasn't engaged to his Patrick, he would have date her or just fucked her. 

"Hey. Sorry about that" Pete said while putting his phone in his pocket. 

"It's okay. So ready?" She asked taking a seat. 

"As I'll ever be" Pete said taking off his glasses. 

The woman told the guy to start rolling and then became professional. "Hello. I'm your host Gwen and today we have a very special guest, Pete Wentz" 

Pete smiled at the camera as a hello. "So you are famously known for your band Arma Angelus and now your record label" 

"Yeah. Decaydance" Pete said then taking a sip of his coffee.

"What made you want to get a record label when you have your band to focus on?" She asked.

"Well because I wanted to help people like my band. I mean it took us forever to make the album cause no record label wanted to sign us. A good friend of mine finally did and I realized that I want to make my own for music like ours. No record label now wants a screamo heavy metal band on their contract"

"Have you signed over anybody huge yet?" 

"Um first band I signed was Cobra Starship and right now they have a hit out call Good Girls Go Bad. Also have New Politics who's hit right now is Harlem. They are both doing really good. Going on tour soon too. I'm planning on signing  someone else, but not sure if he wants to"

"Can that someone possible be your fiancé, Patrick Stump?" She said smirking.

"Uh. Yeah. I mean I don't know if he wants to, but I mean my baby's talented and I want the world to know that" 

"Now everyone's wondering why you've been hiding him for so long? I mean supposedly you guys have been together for 2 years" 

"Yeah we have. We didn't really want to tell people cause it was always off and on due to me. I was working on music and going out a lot. Then I realized he was the one. I mean Patrick's everything I've ever wanted in my life and I don't want to let that go" 

"Now you've said the same thing about your ex's, Ashlee Simpson and Mikey Way. What makes you think he's actually truly the one?" She asked.

"I mean he's just really everything I dreamed of. He's talented, smart, funny, sassy, and he loves me. He know how to deal with me and makes me make better choices in life. That's how I know" 

"How do you know he loves you?" She asked.

"Well uh, he had to make a choice when we got engaged and he made the choice to stay with me because he loves me. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me" 

All Pete can think about is that day when Jason called. How easy it was for Patrick to do that to him. Would he do the same thing if Pete was on the phone? Have him listen to someone else fucking him as a way of saying, "we're through." Or would he do something worse. 

"Well you two really make a perfect couple, but you guys already got some stuff going around" she said bringing Pete out of his small trace. "I think you know what I'm talking about" 

"Yeah. Those weren't meant to get out at all, but you know the world doesn't really work like that" Pete really didn't want to think about the pictures out on the internet. 

"Have one question about it though. Was it Patrick's idea or yours?"  

"Come on. Patrick's too innocent to request to do that" 

"Well from the texts he doesn't seem so innocent" she said smiling. 

"In bed he's not so innocent. I mean come on. He probably has me on his phone under something I can't say" 

"D-a-d-d-y" Pete mouthed at the camera. 

"But out of the bed he's pretty innocent" Pete remembered Patrick smoking in his bed this morning. "Of course it was my idea" 

"Well it was great talking to you. Do you think you can do a song for us?" Gwen asked. 

"Uh sure. Saw you guys had a guitar" she nodded and some tech guy brought it over. 

Pete made sure it was tuned before playing. He did an acoustic version of Killing In The Name. 

He then took some selfies on their Snapchat and left. He stopped at a bakery to get some cupcakes for him and Patrick. 

He walked into the oddly quiet house. He was expecting music since Patrick said he was working on that. He looked in every room downstairs and didn't find him.

So he headed upstairs and that's when he heard Patrick. Sounded like moaning and Pete really hoped his nightmare wasn't coming true. He quietly walked to their now shared bedroom. The door was cracked open so he pushed it open a little bit more. 

There on the bed was a naked Patrick. Pete was glad that it wasn't what he thought it was. He thought maybe Jason came over to try to convince Patrick to take him back. Pete walked in a little bit to get a better look. Patrick was moaning as he was thrusting the vibrator into him. He had his head tilted back against the pillow with his eyes closed. 

Pete quietly moved closer to the bed and moved to be next to him. Patrick didn't noticed due to the fact that he felt so close. Pete watched for a while since Patrick looked so fucking perfect. 

Pete wanted to touch Patrick so bad so he did. He tilted Patrick's head to face him. Patrick opened his eyes and looked at him shocked. He was about to say something, but Pete kissed him. 

Patrick kissed back as he moved one hand to grip Pete's hair. Pete moved his hand to rest on top of Patrick hand that was thrust the vibrator. Patrick was moaning against Pete's mouth loving every minute of this. He felt so embarrassed that Pete walked in on him, but that all disappeared when Pete kissed him. 

"Fuck. I'm so close daddy" he said as Pete moved to kiss his neck. Pete pulled the vibrator out causing Patrick go whine from filling empty. 

"You cum when I say you can" Pete said huskily. Patrick bit his lip filling more turned on. "Get on your hands and knees" 

Patrick turned around and did as he was told. Pete looked at him loving it. Patrick's hole was stretched from the vibrator which means Pete didn't have to take his time prepping him. His ass looked so good up in the air. Pete felt like it needed some color so he smacked his ass. 

Patrick hissed and moaned at the same time. It felt so good, but hurt at the same time. "Fuck"

"You've been so bad baby" Pete said before spanking him again.

"Oh shit. I've been so bad daddy" Patrick moaned out. 

"Yeah. You have" Pete spanked him 5 more times till Patrick's ass was a nice shade of red.

Pete practically threw Patrick over to his back and kissed him roughly. Patrick had his hands tangled in Pete's black hair while his legs were around his waist. Pete had one hand undoing his pants and the other resting on Patrick's waist. 

Once he got free from his pants,  he slowly entered Patrick. He knew Patrick didn't need time to adjust so he started thrusting hard into him. Patrick felt so fucking good. Pete was felt so much better then the vibrator. 

"Daddy please" Patrick begged.

"Tell me what you want baby" 

"Please. Please let me cum daddy" Patrick was so fucking close he just need Pete to just touch his cock. 

"Not till I say" Pete said kissing Patrick. He was sweating, but he didn't want to off his jacket. He still had all his clothes on. His pants were down enough for his dick to be out. 

He felt close so he whispered into Patrick's ear, "Let go baby" 

Patrick came with a loud moan and Pete followed. Pete pulled out as soon as he knew his orgasm was over. He laid next to Patrick breathing slightly heavier.

He pulled the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He lighted one and started smoking it. Patrick moved to be closer to him and grabbed the cigarette from him to take a hit. 

"So those are your kinks?" Patrick said handing the cigarette back. 

"What?" Pete asked a little confused. 

"Your kink are spanking, making me wait to cum, and being fully dressed" 

"Missing one" Pete said as he was playing with Patrick's messy hair.   
"Really?" Patrick moved to straddle him.

"Yeah. Other people its slightly weird" Pete put his hands on Patrick's hips to hold him.

"What is it tell me? I have to know since I'm marrying you soon" 

"No. You have the perfect body shape for it though" Pete said biting his lip and creasing Patrick's soft skin.

"Come on. Just tell me Peter. Stop using word play" 

"Fine. I like when dudes wear panties" Pete said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"When did you know you liked that?" Patrick asked curious more then weirded out. 

"I don't know. I just sometimes imagine some guy I find attractive in panties and it gets me even more hard" 

"Do you imagine me in a pair to get turned on?" Patrick asked.

"No. I just have to look at you and I'm turned on. I don't need to imagine anything" Pete said truthfully. He use to have to think like that when he was dating Mikey, but Patrick was perfect. 

"Well I'll keep that in mind" Patrick said before kissing him. 

"One more month baby" Pete said. 

"I know its gonna b perfect" Pete and Patrick had told Hayley to met up with a wedding planner and they both made a list of of Dos and don'ts. They knew Hayley had it under control. They were just excited to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Also wrote a Frerard fic. Don't know if I should continue that one, but its pretty good.


	12. Wedding

Today was the day that the two have been waiting for. They were both in separate rooms do to the tradition where you can't see the bride. Joe was in Pete's room just to be sure he won't go to see Patrick. 

"Hey. I'll be right back. Andy and I are gonna go to the bar" Joe said standing up from the spot on the couch.

"Andy doesn't drink" Pete said curious.

"I know. I'm gonna drink while he talks" Joe said before walking out. Pete just rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his phone.

Patrick was also left alone in the room. He went to the mirror to fix his hair for the millionth time. He gasped as he saw who was by the door. 

"Jason! What are you doing here?" Patrick said turning around to look at his ex. 

Now Jason looked slightly like Pete. Not literally, but had some features alike. Jason had black hair, beautifully tan skin, that lovely smile, and, most of all, he was trouble. He was that boy that your mother always warned you about. He had a record with the police and a few gangs in town. Patrick always seemed to fall for the bad boys.

"Just wanted to see you make the biggest mistake of your life" Jason said closing the door.

Patrick laughed softly at how idiotic he sounded. "No. My biggest mistake in life probably would have been the day I married you" 

"You don't mean that Patrick. You know you don't. This is all that Pete guy brainwashing you" Jason said. 

"If anyone was brainwashing me it was you" Patrick accused. 

"Me?" Jason said after giving a small laugh.

"Yes you! You never let me be who I truly was" Patrick said feeling like crying.

"I always let you be who you are. I'd let you make your music, eat whatever you wanted, I loved you everyday" Jason was now standing in front of Patrick, who was crying. "I still love you Patrick and I'll never stop" 

And with that being said, Jason kissed him. Patrick wanted to push him away, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He found himself kissing back, finding it so familiar.

"Hey baby. I know I'm not suppose to see you, but you know how I-" Pete stopped talking as soon as he saw a random guy kissing Patrick. His Patrick. The one he is about to marry in a couple of minutes. 

Patrick pushed Jason away as soon as he heard Pete. "Peter, its not wh-" 

"I don't think we've met before. Who are you?" Pete asked as if be didn't just see him kiss Patrick. 

"Jason Bishop" 

"Oh. So you're the one that received that lovely phone call" Pete said walking closer to him. Patrick just watched with fear in his eyes. Pete was so calm. He knew something bad will happen. 

"Yeah. I was" Jason said giving Pete a glare. 

"Well Jason, I'm giving you the count of 10 for you to leave. If I get to 10 and your still fucking here. I will kill you on the spot" that's what Patrick was waiting for. 

"You won-" 

"1. 2. 3. 4" Jason quickly walked out and left. Be knew about Pete's record. Also he wasn't even suppose to be there. He was actually on the run due to a gang.   
"I'm sorry Peter. He just-" 

"It's fine" Pete said cutting him off.

"Wait. You're okay with the fact I just kissed him" Patrick said shocked. 

"Yes. I'm not gonna let anything ruin our day" Pete was closer to Patrick now. He had his hand on his hips pulling him closer to his body. 

"I love you" Pete smiled and kissed Patrick.

"Come on Pete!" They broke the kiss and turned around to see Joe and Andy. "You weren't suppose to see him yet" Andy said slightly pissed off. 

"Sorry. Couldn't wait to see my Pattycakes" Pete said still looking at Patrick.

"Well we are starting in 3 minutes. So lets go Pete" Joe said. Pete kissed Patrick one last time before going back to the room.

Patrick cleaned up all the tears and waited til it was time walk down the aisle. Pete was already at the end with Joe and Andy. His family was on the right side and Patrick's on the left. 

Then everything got quiet and the doors opened. Brendon walked down in his red blazer. 

Then Patrick walked down. He looked like an angel to Pete. He was wearing a similar suit like Pete, but without a bowtie. Pete couldn't get him to wear all white. Patrick felt that he was to clumsy to wear it. 

Pete held Patrick's hands as soon as he was up front. They just smiled at each other, not really paying attention to what the priest was saying. They repeated the vows the priest told them to say and slide the rings on their fingers. 

"You may kiss the groom" Pete smiled and leaned in and kissed Patrick. Everyone cheered happy for the couple as the walked down the aisle hand in hand.

"Okay pictures" Hayley called out. The whole bridal party got in a group and smiled for the camera. Of course for the last one Pete made a face. 

***Skip to reception***  
"Peter!" Pete looked over to see Patrick at a table with some people. He grabbed his drink for the bar and headed over to where his husband is at. 

"Peter, I want you to meet my parent, Patricia and David. Guys this is Pete" Patrick introduce. 

"Nice to finally meet you guys" Pete said shaking their hands. 

"Nice to see you again Pete. You better keep my baby happy" Patricia said. 

"I promise I will" Pete said smiling at Patrick. 

"What happened to Jason?" David said. 

"Jason gone, Dad. It's me and Peter now" Patrick said hugging Pete. 

"I liked Jason more" David mumbled.

"Come on babe. I want you to meet some people as well. It was lovely meeting you guys" Pete said to them as he led Patrick over to a couple of tables down. 

"Baby, I want you to meet Pete and Dale. Mom, Dad, meet my husband Patrick" 

"So great to finally meet you" Dale said standing up and hugging Patrick. 

"Excuse my wife. She's very happy for our son" Pete II said. 

"I never thought my baby would finally settled down" she said.

"We didn't think he would find anyone at all" A guy said at the table as he drank his drink.

"Shut up Andrew! Be happy for him" A girl said. 

"Thank you Hillary for standing up to me" Pete said kissing the top of her head. 

"I'm guessing you guys are Pete's brother and sister" Patrick said as he held Pete's hand.

"We sure are. As Pete ever told you about that one time when he jumped fr-" 

"Let's go back to our table babe" Pete said cutting off his brother. Be didn't want Patrick to know how stupid Pete was as a teenager. 

"Hello everyone" Joe said causing everyone to look at the long table that had all the bridal party sitting. 

"So I'm Joe and I'm Pete's best friend and best man. Now I've known Pete for jeez a long time. Since high school. I've seen all the people he's gone for, but I believe Patrick is by far the best. I mean this little innocent guy has made Pete been the happiest I've ever seen him. So" Joe grabbed a glass of champagne. "Here's to Pete and Patrick. Pete, you better not change the kid to much and Patrick, good luck with this son of a bitch. Cheers" 

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" Brendon yelled getting everyone to be quiet. "So I'm Brendon and I'm Patrick's best friend since middle school. I've done almost everything with him. I've had my first drink, first smoke, first kiss. Not together. That'd be weird. Anyway Patrick and I are like brothers. He was the first one I came out to. He took me in when my parents kicked me out. So I was shocked to know that he found Pete. I mean Patrick hated Pete. I didn't trust Pete at all, but seeing Patrick talk about him changed my mind. He loves you so much Pete. It's crazy. I never seen him like this before. So here's to the happy couple. Also thank you Pete for taking me to Gerard's party cause I found my true love" Brendon smiled at Ryan who was sitting at the table with Gerard and Pete's other friend's.

"Hi. So I'm Pete" he said standing up. "I'm the bastard who married this gorgeous man" People laughed. "So I know a lot of people wonder why or what caused us to be together. I think it was ment to be. He caught my attention as soon as I saw him in the hidden bar playing his guitar. He looked gorgeous. I knew I loved him and I know I never will stop loving him. I love you baby"

Everyone clapped as Patrick stood up and kissed Pete. They soon went to the middle of the dancefloor and had their first dance. Patrick knew this was the best day of his life. He knew he would never change a thing. Now he just couldn't wait to get to their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure smut.


	13. Honeymoon

"Welcome to the city of love" Pete said as the newlyweds got off the airplane. Patrick smiled and kissed Pete's cheek.

They grabbed their luggage and headed outside to get a cab. Pete told the guy what hotel they're staying at. It was around dusk so Patrick was looking out the window at the buildings and people.

"Vous aimez les bâtiments et des personnes, mon chéri ? Patrick turned to look at Pete shocked.

"You speak French" Patrick said more then asking. 

"Yeah. Took a vacation here when I was a kid. As a teenager I figured I should learn the language just in case I came back" Pete explained as he looked out the window. 

"Any other things I need to know about my husband?" Patrick said.

Pete smiled at the sound of Patrick saying husband. "Just that I love you" 

"Love you too, Peter" Patrick said kissing him. 

They got to the hotel and up to their room. Pete put their bags down as Patrick looked out the huge window. They had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. 

"How did you afford this, Peter? This must be so expensive" Patrick said turning to look at him.

"That's for me to know baby" Pete said walking over to Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Really? Just tell me Daddy" Patrick said as he pushed Pete down on the bed and straddled him. 

"It cost a lot, but anythings worth my baby" Patrick smiled and kissed Pete. Pete moved his hands from Patrick's hips to his ass. He squeezed his ass causing him to moan. Patrick then broke the kiss.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Patrick got off of him and grabbed the small bag in his luggage before entering the bathroom.

All Pete thought was, "So this is what married life is like" 

Patrick closed the door behind him and locked it. He took off his clothes and put on the gift he got Pete. He put on the eyeliner he grabbed as well. He can't believe he's doing this.

***Flashback***

"Hey Patrick. Get dressed we're going to the mall" With that Brendon hung up.

Patrick sighed and got dressed. Pete had gone out with Joe for lunch so Patrick was sure he would be okay with him going out. He heard a honk so he went to get in the car. 

"Hey Bren. You got here fast" Patrick said as he was putting on his seatbelt. 

"Yeah. I was bored" Brendon said as he started driving.

"What happened to you and Ryan meeting up?" He asked.

"He had some work to do" Brendon said. Supposedly Ryan  was working on some music that Gerard is producing. 

They got to the mall and headed straight for the food court. They both ate and talked about music. Once finished they started walking around.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Brendon said. Patrick nodded his head and with that Brendon ran off. 

Patrick kept walking till he was in front of a Victoria Secret. He remembered what Pete had said so he thought there was no harm of looking around. He walked around and touched a pair of lacy panties. 

"Do you need any help sir?" Patrick turned around to see a woman that had a badge saying she worked there. She was wearing a black tank top showing off her tattoos. 

"Oh no I'm-" 

"Yes he does actually" Brendon said as he put a arm around Patrick's shoulder. Patrick was mentally cussing Brendon out. "So he's getting married in a couple days" 

"Oh congratulations. So you want to buy something for your wife?" She said.

"No actually we need something for him for his husband" Brendon said and Patrick was looking everywhere except for her due to embarrassment. 

"Oh okay. I never helped a guy out before, but I'll do my best. So follow me" she said smiling. She went to a couple of carts around grabbing different things. Finally they were in the dressing room. 

"Alright so here are two lingerie sets. I'm Hannah and if you need any assistance hit this red button. If you want to open the door hit the green button" she told Patrick before closing the door. He swallowed and started to put on the black one.

"You dirty little man, this is your kink" Brendon said outside of the dressing room.

"No" Patrick paused to think about telling Brendon the truth as he was putting on the lacy underwear. "It's Pete's" 

"Wow. You're telling me Pete Wentz is into dudes in lingerie?" He said.

"Yeah, Bren. I've done his other ones" Patrick said putting on the stockings. 

"He has more. Holy shit Patrick. You guys must have some fun in bed"  

"Shut up, Bren" Patrick said as he was tightening the corset. 

"I mean what else could he like. I mean I know you have a daddy kink. What can his be other then this? Does he like tie you up? Gag you? Spank you?"

"Oh my god" Patrick said shocked as he was looking in the mirror.

"What?" Brendon asked.

"Shut up" Patrick said as he turned to the side to look better at himself. He can't believe this is him he's looking at.

"Wow. Rude" he said.

"No I mean shut up cause I'm looking" 

"Oh! Let me see!" Brendon said excited. 

"You promise you won't laugh" 

"I promise" Patrick sighed an hit the green button. He walked out and just stood there. "My god Patrick" 

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Patrick said crossing his arms.

"I'm not laughing. You looking fucking good" Patrick was wearing the black corset the fit with slightly thin body. He wore stocking that clipped to the panties where you can see the outline of his dick. 

"Really?" Patrick asked unsure.

"Yes, really. Pete's one lucky guy"

"You think he'll like it though?" Patrick gone back to the mirror to look at himself again.

"Yes he will. If not then he's blind"

***Flashback Ended***

Pete was sitting against the headboard waiting for Patrick. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about Patrick taking so long. Then he heard the bathroom door opening. He looked to see a sight he never thought he might see. 

"Wow..um" Pete said not sure what to say.

"I knew it was too much" Patrick said turning to go back to the bathroom.

"No!" Pete got out the bed to turn Patrick back around. "I like it" 

"You don't have to lie Pete" Patrick said having his hands on his side as Pete's arm was on his waist. 

"I really like it" Pete grabbed his hand and moved it down to his crotch. Patrick can feel how hard Pete is under his hand. "See" 

Patrick wasn't sure what to say so he just kissed him. Pete bit his lip so Patrick would moan and open his mouth. They were full on French kissing now and Patrick was rubbing Pete through his pants. 

Pete lifted Patrick and pushed his back against the wall. He moved down to kiss his neck and Patrick just wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Daddy please" Patrick said rubbing against Pete for some  friction. 

"Patients baby" Pete said against his lips. Pete his hands on Patrick's waist and moved them down, feeling the lace against his fingers. He then stroked Patrick causing him to moan. 

Pete put Patrick down to push the panties down his legs and Patrick was happy for that. Patrick jumped back on Pete as grabbed the lube that was in his pocket and slicked his fingers up. He pushed one in and thrusted immediately. 

"Fuck, Daddy. More" Patrick moaned. Pete listened and pulled his finger out to cross his fingers. H pushed them in and started scissoring him open.

"Daddy, please. I need your cock in me. Please" he begged. Pete kissed him as he pulled his fingers out to fumble with his pants. 

Once he got his dick out he entered Patrick. He placed his hands on the wall by Patrick's head and started thrusting. Patrick had his hands gripping Pete's shoulders as he leaned against him, moaning. 

"Fuck. More" Patrick begged. Pete pulled out and moved them over to the bed. He laid Patrick down and placed his body between his legs. He pushed back into Patrick and started thrusting hard. Pete started jerking Patrick off cause he knew he was close by his moans. 

"I love you" Pete whispered in his ear. 

"Love you too" Patrick breathed out. "Fuck. I love you so fucking much" 

Pete kissed Patrick hard causing both of them to cum. They both felt this new connection. One that won't separate them. 

Pete pulled out and laid next to Patrick. Pete looked at his husband with so much love. He pulled the stocking and let it go so it slapped back to place. 

Patrick looked at him and smiled. "Did you really like my gift?" 

"I fucking love it baby" Pete said as Patrick moved to cuddle with him. 

"Good cause I bought a lot thanks to Brendon" Patrick said.

"Brendon?" Pete asked. He doesn't remember the two going out.

"Yeah it was a few days before the wedding" Patrick said feeling tired. 

"Remind me to thank him" Pete said before they feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any ideas you have for the next chapter. BTW sorry the smut was so bad.


	14. Talking With Brendon

*Week Later*  
The two had their fun in Paris, but it was time to get home. Patrick found it slightly weird that he now calls Pete's house home. The two just got back into town after an almost nine hour flight.

"Tired?" Pete asked as he was driving. 

"Very" Patrick responded. He was some what resting his head against the window.

"Well we're almost home. Just a couple more blocks" Pete said smiling. He remembered how he was when he first flew out to Paris and back. 

"Thank god"

Once at the house they grabbed their bags and walked inside. The TV and lights were on which was kind of scary since no one should be in their house. 

"What the fuck! Who the hell is here?" Pete said pretty loudly so the intruder would hear him.

"Oh hey guys" Brendon said from walking back from the kitchen. 

"What the fuck are you doing in our house?" Pete asked kind of pissed off.

"Oh I texted him saying that it's okay for him to chill here while we're gone. I mean you said you didn't want your house plant to die" Patrick said sitting on the couch with Brendon. He handed his best friend a beer he had took out for himself latter.

"Oh ya. Your plant has been in good hands" Brendon said. The plant was right next to him on the couch and he poured some beer into it and said, "See"

"Hey! Come on dude!" Pete shouted as he grabbed his plant. "You can't fucking pour beer in a plant!" He shouted.

"Yeah you can. That bitch isn't real" Brendon said before taking a swig of his beer.

Pete looked at his plant as if he just realized that he was just a fake one. "Oh yeah" he said just dropping it on the floor and sat down on the couch. "Give me a beer bro" 

Brendon handed him one and went back to watching TV. "What the fuck are you watching?" Patrick asked as he was watching this chick trying to sell something.

"Have no fucking idea. Was gonna text you guys if it cool if I smoke this bad boy" Brendon said as he pulled out a joint from his pocket.

Patrick just looked at Pete in question. "Fuck yeah dude! Light that bitch up" Pete said. 

"Sweet" Brendon said as he put it in his mouth and got his lighter so he can follow Pete's instructions. 

Once light Brendon took a hit and passed it to Pete who did the same. Pete coughed slightly and said, "Fuck that shit is good" 

"Right. Got it from Biersack" Brendon said nodding his head with a smirk. 

"Here babe" Pete said offering the joint to Patrick.

He was thinking of if he should or not. He never smoked weed or anything like that. Just cigarettes. He thought why not and took the joint and placed it between his lips. He took a hit and coughed out all the smoke. It was a lot stronger then a cigarette.

"You okay?" Pete asked him as Brendon took the joint from Patrick's hand. 

"Yeah. Just strong" Patrick said once he stopped coughing. 

"Get use to it after awhile" Pete said as he then took a hit. 

"How was your guys honeymoon?" Brendon asked as Pete passed it to Patrick.

"Super nice. Thanks by the way bro" Pete said as he watched Patrick blow the smoke out really sexy like. Maybe it was just how Pete saw it. I mean to him everything Patrick did was super sexy. 

"Oh shit you actually wore it?" Brendon said as he blew smoke out from the corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah. I mean why wouldn't I" Patrick said. He looked at Pete and smirked. Pete knew he was still wearing the panties and that made him be semi hard. 

"Damn. I never want to walk in on you guys. Unless you want me to" Brendon said jokingly.

"No thanks bro. Tricks all mine" Pete said moving so he can kiss Patrick. 

"And he's all mine" Patrick bit his lip as he moved his hand down to get a grip on Pete's hard dick.

"Come on! You guys just got home from a week of sex" Brendon said as he saw Patrick's action. 

"Sorry I have sexy as fuck husband" Pete said as he smirked. 

"So Patrick" Brendon turned to just look at him. "When you gonna start your album" 

"Once a get a record label to sign me" Patrick said sighing. He knew that will be a long time. 

"Why don't you just sign to Decay. I mean don't you technically own it as well since you guys got married" 

"Yeah, but I would rather get signed to someone else. I mean if I just sign to Decay people would think I would have it easy" Patrick explained. 

"You do have a point there my good friend" Soon the three finished the joint and the table was fill with beers. Pete and Brendon was watching Pineapple Express and Patrick was a whole another story. 

He was leaning against Pete as he was eating a bag of chips. "Peter, did we get married?" He slurred out.

Brendon laughed as Pete just smiled. He was a lightweight. Pete will soon change that. "Yeah baby. We did" 

"I'm tired" Patrick said moving to lay his head in Pete's lap. 

"Then go to sleep baby" Patrick nodded and got up to go to their bed. 

"Hey. Don't want to kill your buzz, but Jason called when you were away" Brendon said once he knew Patrick was passed out. 

"What did he say?" Pete was gritting his teeth. Did he not understand Pete was gonna kick his ass?

"Something about Patrick always being his and something about you just tricking him into marrying you. it was just all bullshit" Brendon said as he stood up to put on his jacket. 

"Alright. Thanks man. If you want you can crash in the guest room" Pete offered. he knew Patrick would kill him if he let his best friend drive home high and drunk. 

"Naw. Ryan's here so I don't have to drive" Brendon said as he was walking to the door. 

"Alright. Get home safe" As soon as Brendon left, Pete went to bed and slept soundly next to Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been so long. My grandpa had passed away after Thanksgiving so it's been rough. This really helped my mind off of it which is good. If you have any ideas leave it in the comment section. Hope you liked this chapter. Love you guys.


	15. Author note

Sorry this isn't a update. I'm really sick right now and I some what want to write something. Thing is I'm stuck on this bad boy. I have future ideas I just don't know where to go from here. I have ideas for my othe fic Not Sure If It Matters, but this one is just not working. So comment any ideas you guys have. If its smut to just some fluff. Anything I'll take it. Thank you guys for reading so long and for leaving kudos. Love you guys.


	16. James Bishop and Mikey Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to EleventhDoctor1801 for supporting me through the short writersblock and for just being the sweetest person in the world.

*One Month*  
"Hey gorgeous" Pete said as he went and wrapped his arms around Patrick from behind.

They were in the little music/recoding room they got in their new house. They had dropped everything in Chicago and moved to LA for a fresh start. 

"Hey hotstuff." Patrick turned his head slightly so he can give Pete a quick kiss. 

"How's the record coming out?" Pete asked as he sat in the other chair next to his husband. 

"Good. I'm actually done with half of the songs" Patrick said as he went back to looking to the computer screen. 

Patrick had came to the decision to just be his own record label. Meaning he's gonna do the publicity and making everything happen. Pete was okay with it and he still left a spot open at Decay just in case he changed his mind. 

"That's great baby. All that hard work paid off" Pete moved so he can full on kiss Patrick. It was getting pretty heated where Pete was tempted to lift him and fuck him against the piano. Like always though his phone interrupted them. 

"Fuck" Pete said as he fished for his phone in his pocket. "Hello" 

"Hello, Mr Wentz. There's a problem with the new band you signed. They are demanding to talk to you now" the reception over at the label said. 

Pete really couldn't remember her name right now. He had to get a new building and new staff for Decay since it would be too hard doing everything in another state.

"Alright. I'll head down right now" Pete hung up and pocketed his phone. "I'm sorry baby. I have to go deal with some band" 

"It's fine. You got some business to take care of" Patrick kissed him one last time before Pete got up and left. 

A couple minutes later Patrick heard the doorbell ring. He first thought it was Pete, but he has his keys to open the door. Maybe he forgot them. He ran down the stairs and open the door to not see a Pete, but a Jason. 

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Patrick asked.

"Just wanted to visit. Saw your hubby leave awhile ago so took my chance" Jason said.

"So that makes it better to come knocking on my door?" Patrick asked confused and slightly pissed off.

"You gonna invite me in?" Jason asked. Patrick sighed and opened the door slightly more for him to come in. As he was walking in he made a quick move to kiss Patrick.

"What the fuck?" Patrick said as he pushed Jason off of him. 

"Come on you know you want to" Jason said with that sleazy voice of his.

"No I don't. I'm married and I'm happy" That was all true. Patrick has been this happy since...god he can't remember when he actually was. 

"Come on one night. Just to get it out of our system" Jason moved his hands to Patrick waist pulling him closer to him. 

"No I don't want to" Patrick said yet not moving his hands. 

"Come on. No one has to know" Jason whispered in his ear. 

Patrick didn't know why or what cause him to look into his eyes and whisper back, "No one has to know" 

~~~~~~~~~

Pete finally figured out all that drama at Decay. Those fuckers were asking for more money. So Pete did the reasonable thing and ripped up their contract and told them to get the fuck out. Now though he was fucked. He needed to make money out here some how to get this new location to actually work.

He drove back home just somewhat wanting to just go to sleep. He pulled into the driveway and headed inside. 

He walked in to see a note on the table. He grabbed it thinking it might of just been Patrick. He normally does that when he leaves the house. He was way off.   
Hey baby. Here's my number. Just call me whenever you want to 'catch up' again. 

Underneath was the number and Jason next to it. Pete was livid. He put it in his pocket and he headed upstairs. He went to the bedroom to not see Patrick. So he went to the music room. 

"Hey baby" Patrick said as he heard the door open. 

"Hey" Pete said biting the inside of his cheek. "How was everything while I was gone" 

"Fine. Trying to figure out what's missing here. It has to be some drum beat or something" He was looking at the computer trying to figure it out.

"Naw maybe this is what you're missing" Pete put the paper down in front of him and backed up a little. 

Patrick grabbed it and read it. He turned around in the chair and looked at Pete scared.

"Pete I can expl-"

"Did he fuck you?" Pete asked trying to stay slightly calm. 

"It was nothing I mea-" 

"Did he fuck you!?!" Pete yelled. 

"Yes, but it meant nothing!" Patrick yelled back.

"Really!?! If it meant nothing then why the fuck did you let him!" Pete went and flipped the keyboard off the stand.

"Cause it was just a one time thing. I don't care about Jason! I fucking care about you!"

"If you cared about me then you wouldn't have done this to me!" Patrick went and kissed him thinking it will fix everything, but Pete pushed him off. 

"That's not gonna work! Not this time! This isn't one of our normal arguments! This is about you fucking cheating on me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything" Patrick got on his knees and looked up at Pete. He had one last shot of making Pete forgive him.

"Please forgive me Daddy" Pete stared down at him. He just had to use his weakness. He started undoing his belt and jeans to pull his dick out. 

"Suck" Patrick didn't even hesitate. He just relaxed his throat and took all of him. 

Pete placed a hand in his hair pulling a little bit. Patrick was bobbing his head and moaning. He felt himself hard in his pants and he palmed himself through his jeans. 

Pete pulled his hair hard causing him to pull off. "Can't fucking touch yourself" 

He pulled Patrick up and kissed him roughly. Patrick just moaned as he felt Pete's tongue in his mouth. He soon broke the kiss and grabbed Patrick's hand to take them to their bedroom. He had put his dick back in his pants and laid Patrick on the bed. He kept kissing him and started undoing Patrick's pants.

"Please take off your clothes. Please Daddy this one time" Patrick said as Pete moved to kiss his neck. 

"Fuck" he groaned. He moved back and took off his shirt then Patrick's. He pulled Patrick's pants all the way off reveling his lacy red panties. Patrick had found himself always just putting them on. He felt like he never wore boxers anymore. 

Pete got his pants off as well and went to kiss Patrick again. Patrick bit Pete's bottom lip as he was breaking the kiss. Pete licked his lips and kissed him again. Patrick moved his hands down to pull Pete's boxers off. Pete sat up and grabbed the lube next to the bed. He pulled Patrick's panties down his legs slowly and then threw them in a random direction.

He put some lube on his dick and positioned himself to enter Patrick. They started kissing again as he pushed in. He was slowly thrusting as he moved to kiss at Patrick's jaw. 

Patrick grabbed his hand moving it to his throat. He thought Pete would get the memo, but he didn't. He moved his hand to Patrick's waist as he was thrusting. 

"I want you to choke me" Patrick said as he moved Pete's hand back to his neck. 

"I don't want to hurt you" Pete said softly. Patrick pushed him lightly and slapped him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Patrick slapped him again a little harder.   
Pete got a little mad so he gripped both of his wrists and started thrusting harder. He soon moved his right hand to hold Patrick's hand. He was moving his left hand that was holding Patrick's hand to the headboard. 

Patrick soon moved his hand to touch Pete's chest as they started kissing again. Pete pinned Patrick's wrists again as he was thrusting harder. Patrick was moaning as he started hitting his prostate. Pete moved his hand to choke Patrick like he wanted as he kissed him. 

Pete really didn't want to hurt Patrick, but it seemed like he enjoyed it. Pete broke the kiss and moved to kiss his neck. 

"Daddy, I'm close. Fuck. I'm so close" 

"Cum for me baby. Cum with just me fucking you" Patrick bit his lip and did. Pete kept fucking him not feeling as close as Patrick was. 

Soon though he came deep inside Patrick. He pulled out causing Patrick to groan a little bit due to being over sensitive now. 

"I'm sorry" Patrick said as he laid his head on Pete's chest. 

"I know. I was guessing that's why you wanted me to choke you" Pete said as he he was tracing patterns on Patrick's back.

"Yeah. Thought it would make me feel less guilty" Patrick said feeling sleepy. 

"Did it?" 

"No. It felt good though" Patrick moved so he can look up at Pete. "Sex with anyone else isn't the same. Jason never satisfied me. I mean I haven't called anyone Daddy since high school" 

"I can imagine that. Baby Trick called some older guy Daddy" Pete said imagining a younger Patrick saying that to him. 

"Love you Peter" Patrick said as he laid his head back on his chest. 

"Love you too Trick" with that Patrick fell asleep. 

*Next Day*

"Ugh. I need to get lyrics for this song done" Patrick said as he went and sat in Pete's lap. Pete was watching a lifetime movie and he didn't mind that his hot as fuck husband decided to join. 

"Need help?" Pete asked. He was always good with words.

"No. Then I didn't write it" Patrick said pouting.

"Then let's go out for lunch. We can go to that little cafe I know you love" 

"Really?" Patrick thought Pete didn't want to go out. He only sent out for pizza, booze, and cigarettes. 

"Yeah. Need to meet someone later to get some stuff" 

'And there's the real reason' Patrick thought. 

"Alright. Let's go" Patrick got off of Pete's lap and grabbed his jacket.

On the ride over Pete just held Patrick's hand as he twirled his pen between his fingers. 

"How about, It's been a long time since I've had this feeling of regret in the open?" Patrick asked. 

"Naw. That won't connect with people. It sounds a little weird too" 

"Fuck. I'm about ready to quit" 

"Don't. You got this baby just need some food in your system" Pete pulled into the parking lot. Patrick sat at the table while Pete went to order sandwiches and drinks for the both of them. 

"So what happened the yesterday at Decay?" Patrick asked as once they started eating.

"That fucking band I just signed wanted more money. Of course there was no way that would happen. So I ripped their contract and told them to leave. I don't know what I'm gonna do baby. I need to get money from this location to make it work" Pete explained frustrated. 

"Can't you get like Cobra over here?" Patrick asked before taking a sip of his soda. 

Naw. I need some one new. For god sake I only have two bands signed. I need more" 

"Oh" Patrick just remember something that can help Pete. "Brendon and Ryan started a band. Maybe you can sign them. I believe they have a few songs" 

"You're a genius baby" Pete leaned over the table and kissed Patrick.

"I know" Patrick said smiling. 

"Pete is that you?" Pete turned to see none other then Mikey Way. 

"Hey" Pete stood up from his chair and hit his knee on the table do to his rush. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh uh, Ray requested we come here for lunch" Mikey said.

"Ray?" Pete don't remember a Ray.

"Oh, babe" 

'Babe' Pete thought. 

"Babe, this is Pete. Pete this I my boyfriend Ray" He completely went a different direction then before. He was taller then Pete which made some sense. 

"Um this is Patrick, my uh..uh"

"Husband" Patrick said for him. "And you are?" 

"Mikey Way" he said as he shook Patrick's hand.

"Oh nice to met you. I've heard a lot from you from Gerard" 

"Oh my older brother talks way to much" Mikey said.

"So how long have you been together?" Pete asked. 

"Six years" Ray said. 

"Really cause me and Mike's broke up five years ago" Pete said. 

"Pete" Patrick said grabbing his hand. He really didn't need no fighting to happen. 

"I don't really need to tell you shit Pete. I mean we aren't together any more. We haven't been in a long time. You shouldn't care either. It was lovely to met you Patrick. Make sure your husband stops texting me he misses me and still loves me when he's doped up" with that Mikey and Ray left. 

The two didn't talk at all after that. Pete finished eating while Patrick finally figured out the lyrics. They headed home and Patrick decided to break the silence. 

"So what do you want for dinner? I mean I can make steak or pizza. Even-" Patrick was interrupted by Pete throwing his keys in the hallway causing the mirror to shatter. "What the fuck!"

"Motherfucker!" Pete threw a chair and stormed up the stairs to their room. Patrick followed cause seriously what the fuck. 

"What's the matter with you!?!" Patrick yelled as Pete went to his nightstand and opening it up.

"He was fucking cheating on! The whole fucking time! That fucking cunt!" He yelled as he was rummaging for something. 

"And who cares! We're together now!" Patrick yelled.

"And!?!" 

"Why do you make it seem like I'm crazy for acting this way?! I mean just yesterday you threw a bitch fit about Jason!" Patrick said crossing his arms. 

"This is fucking different! I fucking love him!" That broke Patrick. He didn't say loved. He said love. As present tense, not past. "Finally" he pulled out of a bag of white substance that Patrick thought he quit. 

"Pete don't even do it! You said you were gonna stop!" Patrick yelled.

"You can shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he rolled a dollar to snort some coke.

Patrick did the only thing he can think to do. He went to Pete and tried to pull him away from the coke. Instead Pete went and practical threw him to the floor. 

"Knock it the fuck off! Don't make me seriously hurt you Patrick" he said as he went back to what he was doing. Patrick didn't even know what to do. Pete was never violent before. 

Pete snort two times the coke then moved over to Patrick. He bent down so he was close to him as he talked. 

"If you ever fucking do that shit again. I will fucking hurt you. I will fucking kill you" Patrick was silent crying not looking at Pete.   
"Do you fucking hear me? Look at me!" He jerked Patrick to look at him by tilted his chin harshly. 

"Did you hear me?" Patrick nodded his head frighten. "Good" he grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and walked to the door. "Fucking bitch" Pete said before walking out the room. 

Patrick fully started crying. His fucking husband just threatened him. He grabbed his phone and did the only thing he can think to do. He called Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay got inspiration and wrote this 2657 word chapter. So got intense and got some smut. I based the smut on the video of Pete and the one chick from hell kitchen. So comment anything you have to say. Also sorry for any errors.


	17. Batman and Robin To The Rescue

Gerard was woken up by hearing the Batman theme song. He knew it was his phone so he blindly grabbed it from the bedside table. 

"Hello?" He grumbled out. 

"Ge-rard?" Patrick cried.

"Patrick?" He asked just to be sure.

"He fucking hurt me" Patrick sobbed out.

"Who Patrick? Who hurt you?" Gerard was scared. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Peter" 

'Fuck' was all Gerard can think. He was spot on right. 

"Alright, Patrick. Listen to me. Stay were you are. I'm on my way" with that he hung up and turned to shake the sleeping body next to him.

"Baby wake up we have to go" he said as he got out the bed and getting dressed. He knew he made the right choice of moving to Los Angeles as well. 

"Frankie! Get the fuck up!" Gerard yelled as he was hopping as he put his boot on. 

"Ugh. Let me sleep Gee" Frank said as he flipped over so his face was buried in the pillow. 

"Patrick's in trouble" 

Frank instantly sat up fully alert. "Patrick? What happened?" He had found himself being very protective of Patrick like if he was his little brother. 

"Just hurry up and get dressed" Frank listened to his boyfriend and started getting dressed.

"I swear to god if its Pete I'm gonna kill the fucker" Frank said as they left the apartment. 

After the short minute drive Gerard and Frank rushed into the two story house. 

"Patrick!" Gerard called out. He didn't get a response. 

"Fuck. Why did they get such a huge house?" Frank said as he looked at one of the pictures on the wall. It was a picture from their wedding. They looked all happy and shit. "Now isn't this picture just a load of crap" 

"Frankie. That's mean" 

"Well it is" he mumbled as they went up the stairs. They walked into the bed room to see Patrick in the ground writing in his notebook. 

"Patrick? Are you okay?" Gerard asked as he walked over to him.

"Fan-fucking-tasic" he said still writing.

"What you doing there buddy?" Gerard crouched down so he was on Patrick's level. 

"Writing the lyrics I was stuck on" Frank went to grab another picture frame they had on their desk. It was a picture from a dinner. They looked all smiley and happy.

"Guess being pushed to the ground and threaten helps writing" Frank dropped the frame causing it the shatter. 

"What the fuck!?!" He yelled. 

"Frankie. Deep breaths" Gerard knew he was pissed and he really didn't want his boyfriend to go murder someone. 

"What happened?" Patrick looked down at his writing and then up at Gerard. He then started sobbing. He started telling them everything. Gerard was hugging him while Frank was ready to kill Pete. 

"Patrick we have to get you-" 

"What?" They looked at the doorway to see Pete standing there.

"You motherfucker" Frank was about to tackle Pete, but Gerard was slightly quicker and stopped him. 

"Frankie, you can't kill him cause then you're going to prison. That means you will become someone's bitch" 

Frank got out of his grasp and walked to the side, fixing his hair. "You know I would be doing the fucking" he mumbled.

"So what were you gonna do with Patrick?" Pete asked. Patrick knew he was pissed and he was honestly scarred. 

"We were going to take him as far away from you" Gerard said. 

"No you're not he's staying here. I did nothing wrong" Pete said confused. 

"Did nothing wrong" Frank repeated laughing lightly. "You fucking threatened him"

"No I fucking didn't!" He yelled. He fell to the floor. He had his knees up to his chest and he was gripping his hair, crying. 

Patrick was still crying and he crawled on all fours so Pete. 

"Peter?" He whispered. 

"I didn't do anything. I don't remember. Please don't leave me" he cried. He sounded like a little boy scared.

"I won't" Patrick said as he pulled him closer to him. Gerard and Frank looked at each not sure what to do. All Gerard can do is wish Patrick luck. Frankie still just wanted to kick Pete's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little something. Taking any ideas for next chapter. Also excuse any mistakes.


	18. Down In Flames

Gerard just sighed and grabbed Frank's hand to leave. There was no point in trying to convince Patrick to leave him. 

As soon as Pete heard the door close he pushed Patrick off of him and straddled him. 

"You fucking little bitch" he said as he started choking Patrick.

"Pete" he gasped out. 

"You just had to call your little friends. You little fucking bitch" he tightened his grip on his throat. 

"Peter" Patrick started to try to get him to loosen his grip. "Pete...I can't...breath" 

Pete looked into his eyes. They were filled with so much fear. Pete's eyes soften as well as his grip. He lead back against the wall. "Patrick, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" 

"Fuck you Peter Wentz" Patrick stood up and ran out the room. Pete would of followed him, but he knew that was a bad idea. 

Patrick ran into the music room and locked the door. He just sat in the chair crying. This isn't what he wanted. He thought that Pete would be normal and they could be that happy lovey dovey couple. That was all bullshit. This was just a agreement so he can get more good publicity. 

He looked at his computer with all the songs he's been working on. All songs he was gonna dedicate to Pete cause it was about them. It was all upbeat love songs. He went through them all and deleted them. 

He had already release an EP that actually got more hype then he thought. He left the one instrumental for one of his songs and decided he would start do the vocals for it. 

Pete just grabbed his phone and dialed Hayley's number.

"Pete, why the fuck are you calling me this late?" She said.

"I fucked up, Hay" 

"What did you do?" She said blankly. 

"I've lost him" 

"You lost him? Are you at a Walmart or something?" 

"No. I'm at home" he turned to looked down the hall where Patrick had ran down. "I saw Mikey and got pissed. Did some coke and then threaten to hurt Patrick. I just fucking tried to right now" 

"Wait. What! You tried to kill your husband!" She yelled. 

"Yeah. I fucked up" he started grip his hair.

"Yeah you did. This isn't good. If the public finds out you tried to do this and then Patrick's gonna leave you" 

"I know. What the fuck do I do Hayley?" He asked desperate for help.

"I don't know. I'm not your therapist. Figure it out" with that she hung up. 

"Fuck!" He yelled as he threw his phone again. He didn't know what to. He just laid in his bed and cried. This isn't what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short. Like always comment any ideas you guys have. Sorry for any mistakes.


	19. Soul Punk

It's been two and a half months since Pete's seen Patrick. Sure they were in the same house, but they just didn't cross paths. A lot happened since that night. 

A couple nights later Pete had got all the drugs he had in the house and flushed them down the toilet. He posted on Instagram his now empty drawer and said, 'Baby I flushed it all down. Please just forgive me' 

Hayley called him an hour after he posted it saying how stupid he was for doing that. Patrick saw the picture, but didn't do anything. Pete woke up the next morning to see Patrick's wedding ring on the nightstand. 

Patrick had been working on his album nonstop. Once done he posted a video on his YouTube channel of him playing the fans favorite song off the EP, Spotlight. In the description he put the link to iTunes to get his album that he named Soul Punk. 

A lot of people bought it which made Patrick ecstatic. People were asking about tour dates and such so Patrick got on that immediately. 

Pete was one of the many that bought the album. He couldn't help but to feel proud. The voice in his head was saying "that's your fucking husband." Of course the voice he wanted to ignore said, "that's what you fucking lost." 

A couple nights later, Pete woke up and grabbed his phone to look through his social media accounts. Then he saw the picture. It was Patrick. He posted it, not some fan. He had bleach his hair and he looked so fucking good. He captioned it, 'I hate that I still love you, but you still love someone else. At least I have you fans.' 

Pete ignored it, not wanting to think about his marriage gone bad. At least not today. He had business to take care of. He had got Brendon and Ryan to come to LA with their band and sign to Decay.

As soon as their meeting was over, Brendon started questioning him about Patrick. He was going on about how he wouldn't answer his calls. No ones actually. Not even his parents. Pete just told him that they were going through some stuff and he just wanted some privacy. 

Patrick felt bad ignoring Brendon's calls. He just knew it would cause another pair of his friends to hold something against him. He felt even worse ignoring his mom's calls. Didn't really feel bad ignoring his dad's calls cause he always did. He know if he talked to his mother she would sweet talk him to forgiving Pete and to finally talk to him. 

Now to today. Pete was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee since he didn't get any sleep. He sometimes wished he can just drink to numb the pain, but then he would be backing down on his word. 

As he was pouring his cup he heard the front door close. He quickly went to the window to see the car pulling out of the driveway. He then found a note in the hallway. It was from Patrick. He said he was going to do an interview for some radio station and he would be back soon. 

Pete went to sit in the kitchen and opened up his laptop. He looked for the radio's website and clicked on their live feed. They were just playing a song which means Patrick was most likely on next.

Pete was right. Patrick was sitting on the desk chair and took a sip of his water as the host introduced him. 

"Hi" he said with a smile. This was his first real interview so he was slightly nervous. 

"So Patrick I just want to say your album is so good. I have been listening to it nonstop" the guy said.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. Worked really hard on it" 

"So I wanna ask why did you name it Soul Punk?" 

"Um well I always had my head set on naming it that. In college I had one group of friends who liked soul music and another group who tend to listen to punk music. So I felt like this album had slightly a little bit of both so I decided perfect time to use the name" Patrick explained.

"Alot of your music reminds me of Prince and Michael Jackson"

"Yeah. I love Prince and Bowie and Michael so I wanted to channel some of that in my music. I mean I love them so much. If you never listened to them I'll probably just walk away. Pete was the only exception. I made him listen to them right away" Pete found himself smiling since this was the first time Patrick has said his name. 

"Now I'm sorry if this is too personal, but I see that you're not wearing your wedding ring" Pete knew he was going to notice due to Patrick and his hand gestures that he tend to do sometimes when he talked. 

Patrick looked down at his hand and smiled sadly. He barely realised how naked his hand looked without the ring. 

"Uh yeah. We've been going through some stuff" 

"Now this is your first interview and we hear Pete always say how you guys met and his first impression on you so I somewhat want to hear your take on him" 

"Okay. When I met Peter I hated him" the studio started laughing at how straight out Patrick was. "I knew all about him due to tv and magazines so I wasn't a fan. I was somewhat rude to him, but he was like begging me to go on a date with him. I gave in and realized he wasn't all that bad. So yeah" 

"And you guys were always off and on?"

"Yeah. He was more the party type of guy and I was more the quiet guy. So we always sort of clashed. I knew he was all up for drinking and making out with people. I just you know. I came to find out the biggest rumor of him was true" 

"Does this realization have to do with the posts you guys have posted?" The guy asked real serious like. 

"Yeah. He got doped up and got crazy so I told him to leave me alone and that I was done" Pete somewhat couldn't believe he was telling the world how he fucked up. Patrick realized it too late. He hasn't really talked to anyone about it so he was just venting everything out to this guy.

"Are you saying that you guys are getting a divorce?" Patrick looked down not sure what to say.

"Honestly I don't know. Like I said on my post I love him, but I need to know he is in the relationship as well. I need to know its not just me trying" 

"Alright. So here's one of Patrick's songs. Here's Explode" 

During the little break Patrick pulled out his phone and texted Hayley. 

Hayley: Sorry. I didn't mean to blabber.

"So we are back and Patrick Stump is still with us. So not a lot of people know much about you so I'm gonna ask some easy questions. What is your favorite color?"

"I'll say orange. Don't know why, but yeah" 

"What's your guilty pleasure?" 

"Um.. Chocolate" 

"What's your kink?" 

"Don't really want to say" Patrick said. He never liked super personal questions.

"There's a rumour going around that you have a daddy kink. Is it true" the guy asked. Patrick blushed so the guy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really want to say" he quietly said. 

"Last one. Favorite band right now" the guy asked.

"I know it doesn't sound fair, but Arma Angelus. Mostly due to me working on something" Patrick said.

"Alright. So do you mind playing a song for us right now? We got a guitar" 

An intern handed him the guitar and he place it in his lap. "I'd love to" he start to make sure it was tuned right. "So this song was the song I based around the album somewhat. I had deleted all the songs I first done, but kept this one so yeah. This is Everybody Wants Somebody"

He finished the song and then said his goodbyes. He got home and decided he wanted to have some food. He walked in to see Pete sitting there on his computer. 

Patrick just kept his eyes to the ground and walked to the fridge. Pete just watched him.

"Saw your interview. You did good" Pete said as Patrick went to the cabinet. 

"Signed Brendon's band. Call themselves Panic At The Disco. Going on tour in three days. I let them pick who opens for them. They picked you. I'm pretty sure you know that" Patrick still looked through the cabinet. 

"Can you say something? Anything? Just so I know you're listening" Patrick froze. Not doing anything. 

"Can you at least fucking look at me?" Pete somewhat yelled cause he was really tired of this shit. 

"Can you at least tell me what I have to do to make things better? I mean for fucks sake I got rid of everything. I haven't even drank. What more do you want?" 

Patrick was pissed now. 'What does he what? That asshole. He should fucking know' He thought.

He grabbed a dish from the dish rack and threw it on the floor. There was broken porcelain all on the floor.

"So that's what I fucking get!" Pete yelled standing up. "You throwing a plate! That's your response! Well here!" He grabbed a plate and threw it down too. "You fucking happy!"

Patrick grabbed another plate. "You should fucking know asshole!" he said as he threw it down.

"Well I fucking don't!" Another plate ruined.

"You said love! Not loved!" He yelled. Plate to the floor. "Then you try to fucking kill me!" Another plate. 

"I'm fucking sorry! Okay?" Plate. "About Mikey!" Another plate. "About the drugs!" Another. "About choking you!" Another. "About being the worst husband in the world!" the last one he threw extremely hard. 

Patrick stood there breathing slightly heavily from throwing the plates and yelling at the same time. He didn't know why but he aggressively kissed Pete. 

Pete kissed back fast cause god he missed his lips. It was all tongue and teeth clashing. There was anger behind it, but also love. 

Pete soon lifted Patrick causing him to wrap his legs around his waist. He laid Patrick down on the table and started kissing his neck. Patrick started working on his belt. Pete stood straight and undid Patrick's pants and pulled them off with his shoes. As he was doing that Patrick sat up to take off his tie and jacket. 

Pete smiled as he saw Patrick's purple lace panties. He still couldn't get over the fact that he always wore them. Pete pulled them down and put them with his pants. He noticed that Patrick didn't take off his shirt so he ripped it open. He undid his own pants and pulled them down enough to get his dick out.  

He pulled Patrick closer to the edge of the table and positioned himself. He slowly entered him with a groan since Patrick was tight. Patrick grunted do to the burn. 

As soon as Pete was all the way in he didn't wait to start thrusting. Patrick was moaning cause of the pain and pleasure that was combined together.

"Fuck" Patrick said once it was all just pleasure. He moved one of his hands above his head to grab at the other edge of the table. "Fuck. Fuck. So fucking good" he moaned out. 

Pete buried his face into the crook of Patrick's neck and said, "Fuck. You sound like a porn star" 

"Shut up" Patrick panted out. 

"I didn't say I didn't like it" Pete said with a smiled. He stopped leaning in Patrick so he can look at him while he fucked him. 

Pete thought he look gorgeous. His blond hair was crazy like and some was stuck to his fore head cause of him lightly sweating. His eyes were filled with so much lust and his lips were swollen cause of their rough kissing. 

He soon found himself cuming deep in Patrick. Patrick came as well due to the feeling. Pete pulled out and laid next to Patrick on the table. 

"That was probably the best make up sex I've ever had" Pete said after awhile. 

He turned his head to see Patrick staring at the ceiling. 

"I really am sorry, Patrick" 

"I know" Patrick turned his head to look at him. "You don't have to say your sorry again. I think I'm done giving you the silent treatment" 

"Good. I missed your beautiful voice" Pete said as he went to hold Patrick's hand. "I love your hair" 

"Thanks. Wanted to change it up"

"Also loved Soul Punk" 

"Thanks" Patrick looked at the ceiling again. "You know I'm not fully gonna forgive you" 

"I know. Probably gonna have to make it up for the rest of my life"

Patrick got off the table and put back on his panties. He walked to the doorway and Pete watched as he did. 

"Only really have two days, Mr. Wentz" Patrick winked at him and left. Pete smiled and did his pants. God he loves that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be about Patrick heading on tour. Comment what you want Pete to do with the time Patrick is gone. Hope you like and thanks for reading.


	20. First Concert

Patrick had spent the two days making sure that when he starts tour everything will run smoothly. First show is gonna have a huge crowd. Arma is opening up for Patrick since this is the last show. Ever. 

Pete had told Patrick that it just wasn't working. That he wanted to focus more on the label. Patrick had supported him of course. Andy and Joe said that they were probably find some other band cause they still wanted to play music. 

"Hey Pete?" Patrick called out from their bedroom. He was sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

"What's up?" Pete said as he came out of the bathroom and to sit next to Patrick. He grabbed his boots and started putting them on.

"Is Andy married?" Pete looked at him then back at tying his shoelaces. 

"Why don't you ask him?" Pete said.

"Cause he doesn't like me" 

"You sure. You try talking to him" Pete asked as he started tying the other boot.

"Yes. He just ignores me or just nods his head" Patrick said looking back at his computer.

"That's how Andy is. He likes to keep to himself. I'm sure if you have a conversation about..I don't know metal bands he'll like you" 

"Doubt it" Pete grinned and kissed Patrick's pouty lips. 

"Don't you have a show soon?" Pete said going to the closet to get his leather jacket.

"Don't you?" Patrick went to the closet as well getting his black suit jacket. 

"Don't we both have a show?" Pete smirked.

"We sure do" Patrick kissed him and headed downstairs. Pete followed and they headed to the show. 

*Skip The Drive*

They were all sitting backstage waiting for Arma's time to go on. Brendon was sitting in Ryan's lap and next to them was Spencer and Jon. 

Patrick's band members were in their own world drinking and talking. Patrick was good friends with Matt and the other were just some guys he met along the way. 

Joe and Andy were sitting next to each other. Joe had a beer in hand while Andy was on his phone. Pete gotten up to use the bathroom. 

"So how's everything been in Chicago?" Patrick asked them. 

"Good. Sorta boring with out Pete bugging us. We're kinda planning on moving out over here" Joe said.

"We?" Patrick asked confused. 

"Andy and I" Joe made a face like it was the most obvious thing. Andy punched his leg and went back to his phone.

"Oh. That's nice. So Pete told me how you guys are gonna try to keep working on music" 

"Yeah. Music is all we do. We probably are just gonna join a random metal band" Patrick nodded along trying to figure out how to get Andy in the conversation. 

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Patrick somewhat knew the answer cause of Pete.

"Since college. This dude was the god at drumming" 

"Was?" Andy said looking at him and giving him a look. 

"You still are. So I was the god of playin the guitar so it was bound for us to be friends. We've lived in the same house since" 

"Wait. You guys still live together?" Pete came back to the room and sat next to his husband. 

"Yeah. Why?" Joe said once again confused.

"Well..with the fact Andy is married" 

"How do you know that?" Andy said looking at Patrick then at Pete. He knew Pete would blabber his mouth about his life. 

"Well at Gerard's party you were wearing a ring. You can see the tan line as well" Patrick stated.

"Question" Andy put his phone down and gave Patrick a hard look. "How's your marriage? Cause what I know is that it's going to shit. For gods sake your relationship has been based on lies. So don't come to me questioning my marriage" 

"Dude! What the fuck!" Pete yelled at him causing everyone in the room to be quiet and look at them.

"Fuck you Wentz" Andy stood up and stormed out. Joe quickly got up and followed. 

"Whoa what's wrong with the Trohman's?" Gerard said as he and Frank entered the room. 

"Just got pissed off. What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Pete asked.

"Well fuck you too Wentz" Frank said.

"Hey Patrick. You excited for tonight?" Gerard went and sat next to him. 

"Yeah. Slightly nervous" Patrick admitted.

"Don't be. You'll be fuckin great man" Gerard said as he pulled Patrick into a side hug. 

"Thanks for the support Gerard. How are you and Frank doing?" Patrick asked as he saw Frank grab a beer and go to talk to Brendon. 

"Good. He's started working on an album so lots of music" 

"That's good. How bout you? You doin any modeling gigs?" This was normal conversation for the two talk about work then later their personal life.

"Yeah. Gonna do a photo shoot for my clothes soon then runway. I was able to get Frank to be my extra model" 

"That's so great. I'll try to make it to the runway show so I can finally see this Killjoy collection you have" Patrick said smiling.

"You don't have to. I know you'll be busy performing and what not" Gerard said sheepishly. 

"Well I'm gonna go cause I want to support my best friend" 

"I thought Brendon was your best friend?" Gerard said confused.

"He's more like a brother since I practically grew up with the bastard" 

"Arma! You're on!" Yelled one of the tour mangers.

"Come on babe" Pete said grabbing Patrick's hand. They headed to the side stage and Pete grabbed his bass. 

"Wish me luck, babe" Pete kissed Patrick real quick and ran on stage with the rest of the guys. 

"Why are you still with that fucker?" Frank asked Patrick over the music blasting through the amps. 

"Frankie! I thought we agreed not to mention it!" Gerard said as he hit his boyfriends arm.

"Ow! Alright! Take it easy! Shit!" Frank said rubbing his arm.

Patrick was listening to Arma enjoying the loud music. Pete would glance to the side ever once an awhile and smile at Patrick.

"So this last song is new. Even though this is our last show we just want to give you this as a goodbye" Pete said into the mic.

"I'm gonna invite out Pete's husband. So welcome Patrick Wentz!" Patrick had his guitar and walked out. Pete watched shocked. He had no plans for Patrick to come on stage. They started playing and instead of Pete singing his of key tone, Patrick sang different lyrics. That weren't his.

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
We never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I’m mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town  
(your secret's out)

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over (you don't don't) matter

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention   
Because we're just so bored  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts  
(your secret's out)

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over (you don't don't) matter

"I used to obsess over living" Patrick sang into the mic.

"Now I only obsess over you" Pete sang. He knew Patrick was gonna continue his lines, but this is his response to this song. 

"Tell me you'd like boys like me better" Patrick sang.

"In the dark lying on top of you" Pete sang moving towards Patrick.

"This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters" They went back and forth singing each word. They did that twice and on the last one they screamed matters.

Then Patrick kept singing.

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters [2x]

I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over (you don't don't don't don't) matter

"From day one I talked about getting out" Pete grabbed the mic and started talking directly to Patrick. The vows he never got a chance to give to Patrick.

"But not forgetting about how my worst fears are letting out. He said why put a new address on the same old loneliness. When breathing just passes the time, until we all just get old and die. Now talking's just a waste of breath and living's just a waste of death. And why put a new address on the same old loneliness" He walked to Patrick and held his hands as he said the next part. 

"And this is you and me. And me and you. Until we've got nothing left" Pete dropped the mic and kissed Patrick. Patrick kissed back, moving his arms to be over Pete's shoulders. 

The crowd cheered due to the song and the two kissing. They soon broke the kiss and then walked off stage. The roadies quickly started sitting up for Patrick's set list. 

"Love you" Pete said as he kissed Patrick again. 

"Love you too" Patrick said. They stayed backstage for awhile talking amongst each other. 

Soon Patrick and the guys were heading on the stage. Frank and Gerard went into the crowd to watch as Pete stood on the side to watch Patrick more up close. 

Patrick was hitting ever note and danced perfectly to the beat of the songs. He went through all the songs and the last one was different then what Pete knew was planned. 

"So help me welcome Travie McCoy on stage. This is Clothes Off"

They performed the song and Patrick said bye and for the crowd to enjoy Panic next. Patrick walked off stage and Pete was telling him how great he was.

"Hey I'm Travie" the tall man said shaking Pete's hand.

"Babe, this is your new client" Patrick said.

"New client?" Pete asked confused.

"Yeah. Travie wants sign to Decay" Patrick said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I got like five songs already record. I can release an  EP. Play in some low key areas around here while working on the album" Travie said. It seemed he had everything planned out and Pete liked that.

"Absolutely. Tomorrow you can come in and sign the contract and everything. Welcome to the family" 

"Oh my god. Thanks man. This means the world" Travie said as he pulled Pete into a bro hug. 

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the show man" Pete said as he grabbed Patrick's hand. Patrick hugged Travie before walking away and Travis thanked him.

"How did you find him?" Pete asked.

"He emailed me. He said he use to live in Chicago and saw me play in the underground bar. He moved here wanting to make it big. I forgot I had gave him my email address awhile back so he told me he needed a little help" Patrick said as he grabbed a bottle of water. He was pretty sweaty due to the light being on him and cause of dancing. 

"Thank you so much babe" Pete said before kissing him. 

"No problem. Thought I could help my husband out a little bit" he said smiling. 

"Hey" the two turned to the door to see Frank. "Can I talk to you Pete?" 

"Uh yeah" Pete said questionably. From what he know Frank hates him. He kissed Pete's cheek and went into the hallway to talk. 

"So uh. I'm sorry for trying to some what kill you. It just Patrick's become a good friend of mine. He's really cool and doesn't deserve you being an asshole cause of something in the past." 

"I know. I realized that over the two months he wasn't talking to me. I think I've finally accepted the fact Mikey and I were never working out. Even if we tried again it wouldn't work. He was always closed off. He was the reason I am how I am." 

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asked confused.

"He's the one that got me on the drugs. When we broke up he got clean and I didn't. I was way too hooked." Pete confessed.

"Wow, man. I didn't know that. Gerard never told me." 

"Yeah. Not many people know that. I'm getting clean now though. Have been for two months now." Frank smiled hearing Pete say that.

"That's great, man. You still smoke cigs? I was gonna go outside to have one right now." Frank said inviting him.

"Yeah let's go." Pete said.

Patrick was sitting in the room looking at his phone. He was already getting tweets from fans saying how great the show was. Then he heard the door opening. He looked up to see Andy.

"Hey. I'm so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be nosey. I just thought maybe since you were married we can have something to talk about. I feel like we don't really talk." Patrick rambled out.

"It's cool dude. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I know you're just trying to be nice." Andy said as he sat down next to Patrick.

"The answers yeah by the way." Andy said sheepishly. 

"Yeah what?" Patrick asked confused.

"About me being married" he started looking at his hands. If he was wearing his ring he would be twisting it around his finger.

"Oh. That good. How long?" 

"Uh three years." 

"Three years. That's a long time" Patrick was shocked. "Why hid it?" 

"Cause I'm more of a quiet guy. Don't like when people ask about my personal life. Only people really close to me know about my marriage." Andy explained.

"Wait a minute. Are you and Joe married? Is that why you guys live together and are never apart?" Patrick asked not sure if he's getting to personal.

"Yeah. We started going out when he was 19 and I was 23. We met at this house party and we were friends then started going out. When he turned 21 he proposed even though I was planning on to. So we got when he was 22 and I was 26. We had it in April and Pete was the best man. Pete was really the only one that went since we just need a witness. So yeah." Andy finished saying.

"Wow. You guys must really love each other" 

"Yeah. I knew it was meant to be once I met him." 

"Hey Patrick." It was Matt. "Time to go" Patrick smiled at Andy and walked out the room. He already had his bags in the bus so now he just had to say bye. 

"I really don't want you to go Trick" Pete said as he was hugging Patrick.

"I know. I have to though" he pulled out of the hug and looked into Pete's eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Just focused of Decay. I'm be back in month. It will go by really fast." 

"I love you, Trick" Pete said as he rested his forehead against Patrick's. 

"Love you too, Peter." They passionately kiss and then Patrick gets on the bus and leaves. Pete stands there for awhile like Patrick was gonna turn around and come back. Of course it doesn't happen, but god does Pete wish it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want Pete to do while Patrick's gone. Also I decided to add Trohley.
> 
> By the way I'm adding this a little late but tell me if you want me to continue my Freard fic I have up. I just finished watching the video about Gerard's depression and alcholic so I might do I fic about that. Any way sorry for bugging. See you guys later.


	21. Touring and Taking the Job Seriously

On the first week of Patrick being gone, Pete was just staying at home. He had told Travie they can start recording the whole album on Monday. He just wanted to stay home and mope around. He missed Patrick so much. 

Everywhere he looked or went he thought of him. In their bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room, even in his office. There was no place in the house he can go where he didn't have a memory of Patrick.

Soon the week of sadness was over and it was time to go to watch over the recording process. He hadn't hired a producer for them so he was doing the work. He forgot to ask Patrick if he wanted the job. He knew he was the perfect guy for the job. Patrick was just always perfect to Pete. 

"Hey guys." Travie had brought some other guys help him with the music and what not. 

"So we have to get through as many songs as we can. So lets get going" They immediately started working and it was going fairly well. Pete knew the basics of using the sound bored so he was fine. 

"Mr. Wentz" Pete tuned around in his chair to see his assistant. He thinks her name is Jackie. 

"Yes" 

"Brought your coffee for you" she said as she handed it to him. 

"Thank you. Can you also go out and get some food for the guys for lunch. Doesn't matter what" he said as he turned around to sip his coffee and watch the guys working on their fourth track. 

"Alright. Also your husband is on the line" she said. Pete quickly picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Patrick?" 

"Hey. Thought I'd call instead of texting" Patrick said. He was standing outside the bus smoking a cigarette. He hates that Pete caused him to have the habit. 

"I'm glad you did. How's tour? Where you at?" Pete asked. He could careless about Panic right now. 

"Tours going really good. Fans loving it. Only done two shows so far. I'm in Texas right now outside a gas station. How about you? What have you been up to?"

"Right now I'm at Decay producing Travie's new album" 

"Producing? I thought you just have to watch to make sure everything runs smoothly" he said.

"Yeah. I forgot to ask you if you want a job here once you get back. I want you to be our official producer" 

"Yeah. I'll love too, Peter" Patrick smiled as he leaned against the bus. 

Pete rested his elbows on the soundboard and looked down at all the lights. "I miss you" 

"You know I miss you too" Patrick looked over at the guys just drinking their soda and smoking. 

"I wish I can see you. I miss you so fucking much" 

"I know. Soon I'll be home. I swear it will go by really fast. You working will make it go by so much faster" Pete smiled at how positive Patrick can always be. 

"Hey Pete!" Pete looked up to see Tavie was talking into the mic. "Are we recording an album or not, lover boy?" 

"Yeah. Just one more sec" Pete said after pressing the button so they can hear him. 

"Tell Travie I said hi" Patrick said laughing. He can hear his friends loud mouth from the phone.

"I will later. I want to talk to you longer" Pete said turning in his chair. 

"I can't Pete. Going to go back on the road right now" Patrick said as Matt signaled for him to end the car. 

"Can't you just like keep talking to me while on the road?" Pete was desperate to hear his husband's golden voice longer.

"I can't Peter. I promise I'll call you tomorrow since its hotel night" 

"Oh, hotel night. Sounds exciting" Pete said teasingly.

"You should be excited. How do you feel about some phone sex?" Patrick softly said so the guys wouldn't hear him.

"Sign me the fuck up" Pete quickly said. It was the closest he can get to hear Patrick and his moans. 

"Alright. See you later" Patrick said. 

"Alright. Love you" 

"Love you too" Patrick hung up and got on the bus. The guys looked at him knowing he just talked to Pete. Patrick decided he wanted to sleep the rest of the trip so he headed to his bunk. 

Pete smiled as he put his phone down. The guys had came into the recording room and Jackie (?) had brought their lunch. 

"How's Patrick doing?" Travie asked as he took a sip of one of the sodas. 

"Good. He said hi" He nodded and started eating. Pete just sat there playing Candy Crush on his phone. He wasn't that hungry since he had a muffin that morning. 

"Oh by the way, Gerard's throwing a party and told me to invite you. You should come with us" Travie said.

"When is it?" 

"Tonight. It's at this new club. I guess he knows the owner" Pete started debating if he should go. He really had no excuse as to why he wouldn't go. He was just at home watching whatever's on TV and eating pizza.

"Yeah. I'll meet you guys there. We can finish recording tomorrow. Actually make it Wednesday since you guys might have a hangover in the morning" Pete stood up as he was talking. He decided he can mope at home a little longer. 

"Alright. See you later" He said. Pete told Jackie as he left for her to make sure the room is clean before she leaves. 

Once home he just watched Patrick's last show that a fan had posted on YouTube. He was so proud to call Patrick his husband. He looked so graceful on stage. 

Soon it was time to get ready for the party. He decided to go with a nice look instead of just a random shirt and skinny jeans. He put on his leather skinny jeans and a white button up. He styled his hair to a Mohawk look in the bathroom mirror. He decided to finish the look with his leather tie and black boots. 

He texted Frank he's on his way before he got in his car and drove off. He pulled up to see alot of people so he just pulled up to valet. There was of course paparazzi outside cause Gerard Way's parties are never completed unless the press shows up. They took some pictures and he posed for one before walking in. 

He looked for Gerard's now bright red hair. He saw him at a table by the dancefloor so he headed over. 

"Hey Way!" Pete said over the loud music. 

"Pete! You made it" Gerard hugged him and then went back next to Frank. "So glad you can make it. You want a drink. On the house" 

"Uh, naw. I'm good. I'm not drinking or anything tonight" Pete said making the biggest choice he's ever made. 

"Wow. Okay. You can get a soda then if you'll like" Gerard said before dragging Frank to the dancefloor. Pete smiled and decided he'll go get a soda from the bar. He ordered the drink and waited.

"Look what the cat dragged in" he instantly knew it was Meagan by the voice and the manicured hand on his arm.

"Hey Meagan" 

"Hey to you Mr. Wentz" she practically purred out the name as she moved to stand next to Pete. "Haven't seen you in awhile" 

"Yeah. Uh just trying to do what's best for me. You know cut the drugs and alcohol for the better" Pete explained.

"Well I think I'm what will be what's best for you" she started moving closer to Pete where her body was practically pressed against his. 

Frank had wanted another beer and was heading to the bar, but immediately stopped. He saw the scene and watched from afar.   
"I don't think you are the best for me. I have what I need already" Pete said pushing her away slightly. 

"Are you sure about that?" She asked as she creased his arm.

"Yeah. I have Patrick" he grabbed his soda and walked away. Brendon watched shocked. Pete really has changed. Old Pete would of took her to the bathrooms and fucked her there. 

Pete chugged the soda and texted Gerard that he was leaving. He really didn't want to be here. He wanted to sleep. As he walked out he handed valet his ticket. As he was waiting a guy from TMZ came over.

"Hey Pete. How way Gerard's party?" He asked. 

"Uh it was alright. Feeling tired so" Pete explained.

"Did you and Gerard drink that huge bottle of vodka that he posted about?" 

"Naw. Gerard probably did with his boyfriend. I'm sorta not drinking right now. I'm trying stay clean while Patrick's gone so" the valet guy came up with his car and handed him the keys

"Wow. That's great. Hope to see you again" 

"Yeah. I'll probably see you around man. It was nice talking to you" Pete said as he got in the car and drove off. 

As soon as he got home he headed straight to the bedroom. He stripped all his clothes off and knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Next Day  
Patrick woke up by the bus hitting a bump really hard. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his phone. He smiled as he saw he got a text from Pete.

From Peter <3 : Good morning baby. Hope you have a good show tonight. 

Patrick smiled as he read it. He loved the fact Pete texted him good morning no matter what timezone he was at. Right now he was two hours ahead of Pete. 

Patrick decided he would call him before he gets to the venue. 

Pete was in the shower when he heard his phone go off. He got half out and grabbed his phone to see who it was. He saw Patrick's profile pic so he answered it.

"Hey baby. In the shower right now" Pete said.

"Oh, I can just call you back" Patrick said feeling kid of sad. He only been gone for a week and he hardly ever talks to his husband. 

"No its fine" Pete turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "I'm getting out right now" 

"Oh. Okay" Patrick said. He really didn't mean for Pete to stop doing what he's doing for him. 

"So what's up?" Pete asked as he picked up his phone and walked to lay on the bed. 

"Nothing just woke up awhile ago. Saw your text and just wanted to hear your voice" 

"I'm glad you called. You excited for tonight's show?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. What are your plans for today?" 

"Um probably gonna stick at home. Not really in the mood to go out or anything" 

"Oh. Well at least you can look forward to tonight" Patrick said remembering their agreement. 

"Yeah. Might call Joe and Andy to see how their search for a house going" 

"Alright. I better go. I have to get ready for sound check" Patrick said reluctantly. 

"Alright love you baby" 

"Love you too. Bye" Pete hung up and dialed Joe's number. After the third ring Joe picked up.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Joe said 

"Nothing really. Wanted to see how you and Andy's house hunting is going" 

"Oh it going pretty good. We found this place that's really nice. Two floors and six rooms. It's a decent price too" Joe said giving him all the details

"That's good bro. I gotta get you a house warming gift now" Pete joked. He never was a fan of getting people gifts. Patrick was that type of guy.

"Yeah. Shit. Andy's calling me. Gotta go bro. I'll talk to you later"   
"Yeah. See ya" with that Pete was alone once again. 

He wondered how he used to do it before Patrick. How did he stay home some nights by himself? Then he remembered the drugs. 

When he wasn't out partying and getting drunk, he was at home doing pretty much the same thing. He would put on some porn on TV and drink straight vodka. He would get his coke out, do a few lines and then smoked a joint. He would then call Mikey about twenty times until he answers yelling at him. He can't believe that's what he used to do. Now he's just sitting on the couch drinking Mountain Dew while watching Twilight Zone. He also went on Twitter doing a Q & A. His phone then went off. He looked at the clock to see it was 8 pm meaning it's Patrick calling. 

"Hello" Pete said as he lowered the TV. 

"Hey. Just started settling into the hotel room" Patrick said. 

"I'm in the living room right now in just shorts watching Twilight Zone" 

"Mm, I'm laying in bed. Just wearing your t-shirt and the pair of panties you always say you love me in" Patrick had stolen Pete's Arma Angelus shirt. When he took it he used the excuse of, "you don't really need it anymore." 

Pete vaguely remembers those panties Patrick was talking about. They might of been a peach color. He just truly remembers how great Patrick's ass looked in them. 

"Really?" Pete said. 

"Yeah. Now I'm moving my hand down my chest and putting it over my dick." Pete hummed so Patrick knew he was listening. "And I'm stoking myself through my underwear" 

"Yeah" Pete said laying down on the couch to be more comfortable. 

"Yeah. Now I'm taking off my panties really slowly" Pete didn't really want to touch his almost hard dick. Not yet at least. 

"Wait one sec" Pete can hear as Patrick popped open something. He was pretty sure it was lube.

"What are you doing now, baby?" Pete asked as he finally put his hands in his shorts.

"I'm fingering myself with my two fingers. Fuck I wish they were yours" Patrick said as he moaned. "Fuck. I wish they were yours, Daddy" 

Pete groaned as he started jerking himself off. "I wish so to baby. Fuck if I can get to Texas in a second I would" 

"Hold on a second" Patrick put the phone down beside him as he pulled his fingers out. 

He grabbed his bag and the vibrator he brought for just this occasion. He put lube on it and grabbed the phone. He held it with one hand while the other was slowly pushing the vibrator into his loose hole. He groaned from the feeling. It was bigger then Pete, but he wished it was Pete. 

Once fully in he pressed the button making it go full speed. He arched his back and moaned loudly due to the sensation. It was right against his prostate so he was now in so much pleasure.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Pete chanted as he started moving his hand even faster. He knew exactly what Patrick was doing do to the buzzing sound on the line. He was mostly getting of on Patrick's whines and moans. 

"Fuck. I'm so close. Feels so fucking daddy" Pete wished he was there so bad. He was wanted to see how stretched Patrick was and how he arches his back off the bed. 

He knows when Patrick cums by him moaning his name and by how high his voice got. He soon cums too from his imagination picturing his Patrick over in the hotel bed. 

"Fuck. How can you be so fucking hot even on the phone?" Pete asked.

Before Patrick responded he turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. "I don't know. Maybe that's why you married me" 

"No. I married you because I love you" Pete said resting a hand on his stomach. 

"Love you too. It's getting pretty late over here and I got to shower now so I'll call you an a couple day" Patrick said.

"Yeah" Pete was pretty sad that he wouldn't hear from Patrick for a few days. "I got to shower too. Love you" 

"Love you too. Bye" he hung up and got up to go take a shower. 

Pete got up and grabbed his phone to see fans were still asking questions. He pressed to button to make a post and he wrote out.

@petewentz: The only good thing about being apart is the phone sex  *insert tongue emoji*

He got and the shower and cleaned his body, but ddnt bother with his hair. When he started to get into his bed his phone buzzed. It was a tweet.

@patrickstump: Can't believe you just told the world we had phone sex. 

@patrickstump: Still love you. Wish you were here. *insert kiss emoji*

Pete smiled at the tweets and respond back with a kiss emoji. He then drifted off to sleep while thinking about seeing his husband. 

Week Later  
Pete was in the studio with the Travie listening to the album making sure everything was okay. If it was then he was sending it out make as many CDs as possible. Then send it to get as many mp3's done. 

"I think it sounds perfect. Dude it sounds dope" Travie said. He was so excited. He was even more excited with the fact Pete got Bruno Mars to sing on a few tracks. 

"So we're good to send it out. While we wait you need to do a few shows. You can perform a few of these songs so people can get familiar with you. I can try to get Bruno to show up" Pete said putting on his boss face. 

"Alright. I'm gonna go look for where I can perform" Travie said.

"Oh I already got it done fore you guys" Pete said as he grabbed to the list he made. "Mostly in California. I can't really send out two tours. Once Panic come back you guys can fully tour" 

"Alright shows seem pretty good. By the way we're gonna go by Gym Class Hero's" Travie said. He felt more comfortable with these guys. He didn't want to go on a stage by himself.

"Alright. You guys are set to go. I'm gonna start making this even more official" 

"Alright. See you later Pete" They did their secret handshake and they left. Pete was there all night.   
Patrick was in New York right now and was gonna perform on Leno. Pete put the TV on and watched Patrick perform. He still felt so proud. He thinks the feeling will never go away.

Patrick finished the set and headed outside to the tour bus. It was around 2 am so he just wanted to get to the hotel and sleep.

"Hey your Patrick Wentz" Patrick turned around to look at the guy. He was tall and nice black hair. He had some amazing bone structure. 

"Yeah. That's me" Patrick said. 

"That means you're married to Pete" the guy said.

"Yeah. Um who are you?" 

"Here" he shook Patrick's hand and then said. "Here's a gift for you guys since I didn't go to the wedding." With that he walked away. 

"Wait. Who are you?" Patrick didn't get an answer at all. He put something in his hand. He just put it in his pocket so he can look and see what it is in the hotel. 

Once he got the key and got on the elevator he texted Pete that he misses him and loves him. He was pretty sure Pete was asleep or still working. 

He got in his room and put his ba down on the end of the bed. He sat on the bed and then remember that random guy. Who the hell was he? Then he remembered the mysterious guy gave him something. He grabbed it from his pocket and saw it. 

It was the same substance he saw Pete doing that horrible day. It was coke. He held it in his hands and stared at it. He never understand why people did it. He was still curious. He opened the small bag and poured some on the glass bedside table.

He looked at it and questioned it awhile longer. He wondered why Pete did it. How he felt when he did. He just wants to know. So he did what he had to do to find out.


	22. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give a shout out to Marcela and GC_Fischbach for the ideas.

Pete soon had nothing to do anymore. He finished doing everything for Decay so he just sat at home. He felt so lonely. He had literally nothing to do. Patrick had stopped calling so often due to his schedule. 

Pete was sitting in the music studio on the floor with his bass on his waist. He was just staring at the ceiling. 

Buzz. Buzz.

Pete just ignored it. He had put his phone on vibrate so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. He somewhat didn't want to. 

Buzz. Buzz.

Pete sighed and grabbed his phone. He saw it was Patrick so he answered. 

"Hello" 

"Hey Pete. Finally got a chance to call" Patrick said. He was in Kansas at the moment. 

"That's good" Patrick noticed how Pete's tone was. Almost like a I don't give a fuck voice. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Pete said. He didn't want Patrick to know he wasn't doing so great. 

"Are you sure?" Patrick pressed.

"Yes I'm fucking sure! If something was wrong I would of fucking told you!" Pete yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I'm fucking worrying about my husband! You don't have to be such a fucking asshole!" Patrick yelled back.

"Well stop worrying! I'm fucking fine!" 

Patrick sighed and talked softly. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't call so we can just argue" 

"Yeah. Not really up for talking" Pete sighed as he sat up.

"Oh" Patrick really wanted to talk to Pete. He just missed Pete's voice. "Alright. Remember only a week and then I'll be home" 

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Bye" with that Pete hung up and put his phone back on the floor. 

He thought for awhile and then grabbed his phone to texted someone he hasn't texted in awhile.

To: Biersack: Hey dude. U in L.A?

He knew he probably shouldn't, but fuck he needs it. He waited awhile just on the floor strumming the red and black bass. 

Buzz. Buzz.

He grabbed his phone to read the text. 

From: Biersack: Long time no hear. I'm not in L.A at the time, but I have someone who can take you your usual. 

Pete texted him his address and got up and headed downstairs. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of Sprite and drank from it. 

After awhile longer there was a knock on his door. He knew it was probably the guy Biersack sent. He went and opened the door to see none other then Mikey Way. 

"Mikey?" He said confused. 

"Hey" he said. Mikey then went and kissed him. Pete found himself kissing back cause of how familiar Mikey's lips felt against his. Pete licked Mikey's bottom lip so he can full on make out with him. Of course Mikey let him. Pete felt Mikey's hand go into his back pocket and then pulled out of the kiss. 

"I'll see you later" He said before walking away. Pete stood there for awhile shocked. Why the fuck would Mikey make out with him and then walk away? Then he remembered his hand in his back pocket. 

He went back inside closing the door behind him. He grabbed the stuff out to see two small bags of coke and three joints. Perfect. 

Pete went upstairs and back into the small music studio they had. He sat on the couch and poured some of the coke on the glass coffee table. He got his 20 dollar bill from his wallet and his credit card. He didn't even bother putting it into rows. He snorted a little and leaned back slightly enjoying the sensation. He then kept going and going. He started laughing as he sat back. His nose was bleeding from how much coke he did. He didn't bother wiping it or anything. He just kept laughing. 

He then grabbed his phone and typed out the text that is so familiar now. 

To: Mikey Way: I love you.

He sat back and just felt some of his body go numb. He then felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He grabbed it and read the text. 

From: Mikey Way: I love you too. 

He smiled, feeling so accomplished. He finally got a text back after all this time. He soon passed out. 

Two Days Later.  
Patrick was now in Chicago. He had done a show the other night and had today off. He went to the record shop he always went to growing up and bought a couple of records for his and Pete's collection. He then decided to go see his mom. 

That's why he's standing outside his childhood home at the moment. He walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. He didn't tell his mom he was coming over so she was surprised when she opened her door to see her son. 

"Rick!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey mom" Patrick said as he hugged his mom back.

"Oh come on in. I was just making some lunch" she said. Patrick walked in and followed his mom into the kitchen.

"So how's your tour been?" She asked as she started making another sandwich for her son.

"Oh. Really good. People really love the shows" 

"That's good. Um how are you and Pete doing?" She asked wary.   
"Good. I try to call as much as I can which isn't often, but it works. He had been working on his record label so he hasn't felt so lonely" 

"Oh I'm sure he's not lonely" she said a little sarcastic as she went over to the fridge. 

"Why do you say that mom?" Patrick asked confused.

"You haven't seen the magazine?" She asked. 

"What magazine?" His mom sighed as she went over to the counter and grabbed it. She plopped it down in front of Patrick. 

He looked down and inspected it. In the corner it said: Pete Wentz cheating on his husband with his ex, Mikey Way.

Patrick quickly turned to the page they said the article was on. Right in front of him was Pete and Mikey making out right in front of the house. It was two days ago which was the day Patrick had called. He didn't know what to say or do. All he thought was I need to go to my hotel room. 

He got up and walked out of the house. His mom followed asking him where he's going, but Patrick didn't respond do to the tears he was holding back. He drove to the hotel, crying the whole way. He felt so stupid. He saw this coming ever since he had met Mikey. 

Once at the hotel he quickly went up to his room. He saw Matt in the hallway, but ignored him. He slammed his door and went to the bathroom. He started to fill the tub up with hot water. 

He got in the tub not bothering to get undressed. He got the coke that he had in his bag that was by the tub. He put some on the edge and snorted three lines. It numb the pain at all so he did two more and started crying. It did nothing. He still felt his heart breaking. 

It was time for the final plan. He grabbed his bag and grabbed the other substance Biersack gave him. He put the needle to his vain that was now popping out due to the hot water. He put all the heroin in his arm and finally felt it go away. Finally felt the pain and sadness go away. Then he saw nothing but darkness. 

Pete was woken up from his nap by his phone. He blindly grabbed it and put the phone against his ear. 

"Hello" he grumbled out. 

"Hello. Is this Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III?" The caller said.

"It's Pete. That's me" he winced at the use of his full name. 

"This is Chicago hospital. We need you to come in" they said.

"Why the fuck should I get on a plane and go all the way to Chicago?" 

"Your husband was admitted earlier today" Pete immediately sat up.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Pete asked.

"I feel its something we have to tell you in person" 

"Fuck. Alright. I'll be there soon" Pete hung up and started to pack a bag. He had booked a ticket for the earliest flight to Chicago. 

He was now the worried one. Through the whole flight he was just fidgeting. He just wanted to know what's wrong. Why had happened to Patrick? Was it an accident during his show? Did he do something to himself? He just wanted to know if his Patrick was okay.

Time skip.  
Pete rushed into the hospital and ran to the front desk. 

"Hi. Um where's Patrick Wentz located at?" He asked the lady. 

She got on her computer and started to look for Pete.

"Um, who are exactly?" She asked.

"I'm his husband" 

"Okay he's in room 332" she said as she put a visitor badge on him.   
He ran up the stairs not having the time to wait for an elevator. Once there he was gonna walk into his room, but the doctor had just walked out. 

"Oh you must be Peter" she said.

"It Pete. What's wrong with Patrick?" The doctor looked around and point at him to the empty room across the hall. He took the hit and went into the room with her following. 

"So Patrick was found by his friend Matt in a bathtub, fully clothed, passed out. Now do you know anything about his drug use?" 

"Drug use?" He said shocked. He wanted to tell her I'm the one doing all the drugs in the relationship, but he was sure that wouldn't end well. "No. I mean he smokes cigarettes and one time he smoked a joint. Why do you ask?" 

"Well he was also found with a needle in his arm. We ran some test and found a lot of cocaine in his system as well as heroin."

"No!" Pete yelled cutting her off. "No! Patrick would never do that! He wouldn't do all those drugs!" 

"Mr. Wentz, just be happy he's alive. I recommend he gets some help before his addiction gets worse" she walked out having to deal with another patient. 

Pete walked out the room and across to Patrick's. He walked in to see Patrick just sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed in his clothes. He was wearing a David Bowie vintage shirt and black skinny jeans that had started to form some holes. He looked so small. He looked not like himself. His face was more sucked up. 

"Where did you get the drugs from?" Patrick looked up towards the door and saw Pete. He quickly went back to looking at the floor.

"A friend" Patrick quietly said.

"Why did you do it? I thought you would never do that" 

"Leave" Pete looked at him shocked. He thought that Patrick would be happy to see him.

"Patrick I'm not-" 

"Fucking leave Peter! I don't want to see you, you fucking asshole!" Patrick yelled looking at Pete. Pete noticed how his eyes weren't filled with its usual happiness. 

"What's wrong? Just tell me what's wrong!" Pete yelled going up to him and kneeling in front of the chair.

"No leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled as he pushed Pete away. 

"Fine! Tell me what I did wrong then!" Pete yelled going back to his usual position. 

"You should fucking know, you cheating bastard!" Patrick said hitting him again.

Pete instantly knew what he was talking about. That stupid magazine. "Baby, that was nothing" 

"Nothing! That's the guy you're still in love with! You are such a fucking asshole!" 

"I don't love him. I swear I don't. I love you. He had stopped at the house cause Biersack sent him to give me my usual. He just randomly made out with me and put the stuff in my pocket. I would never cheat on you, baby. I swear. Don't leave me baby. Please. Don't leave me" 

Pete had started crying into Patrick's lap. Patrick just sat there as he did. His old habits started to kick back in. He rested his hand in Pete's black hair. He started running his fingers through his hair as he let Pete cry into his lap. 

"Can we go home?" Patrick asked. 

Pete looked up at Patrick and nodded his head. Patrick signed the release papers and they went to Patrick's hotel to get his stuff. He sent a text to everyone telling them that the rest of the tour is cancelled. 

The two got into Patrick's car and started driving. 

"I have to make a pit stop" Pete said as he started driving a different way. 

He pulled up to were Biersack was stand at. "Hey dick" 

"Hey Pete. Glad to see my number one customer. Would you look at that. My other favorite customer is with you" Pete looked at Patrick who was just looking the other way. 

"Get me two of my usual. LSD and just in case some smack" 

"Here you go. The special pack for the Wentz's" Biersack said as he handed Pete the bag. 

"Thanks dude. Might see you soon" with that Pete drove off after handing Patrick the bag. 

"How do feel about a road trip?" Pete asked as Patrick started to make sure everything was in the bag.

"Sure, but how are we gonna go though with police checking cars?" 

"We're gonna stop at a hotel and do all the drugs. Then in the next state we get more" 

"That means we need a hotel" Patrick said realizing that they were gonna be in the next state. 

Pete pulled into the parking lot and put the drugs in the bottom of his bag. They walked in and Pete got them a room. 

Once in Patrick went into the bathroom. Pete just sat on the bed and got the drugs out. He did a line of coke and laid on the bed.   
Patrick was getting undressed and putting on the outfit he got for Pete. Once done he pulled out the coke he had in his bag. He snorted three lines and then looked in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. 

Pete heard the door open and he turned his head to look. He found the most beautiful sight ever. Patrick was standing there in a white long shirt that looked like a short dress and socks that went up mid thigh with white bows on the top. Patrick walked to the bed and straddled Pete. 

The end of the shirt lifted up showing Pete the black lacy panties. Pete rested his hands on Patrick's pale thighs. 

Patrick leaned down and kissed him. It was all tongue and teeth yet so perfect. Pete flipped them so Patrick was under him. 

Pete started to kiss Patrick's neck and then moved down so he can kiss and bite his thighs. He looked up at Patrick to see he had his eyes closed. He moved his panties to the side and quickly licked Patrick's hole which caused Patrick to gasp in shock. Pete smiled and did it again and again. Then pulled the panties all the way down. 

He moved up and kissed Patrick again. Patrick flipped them and kissed him. Then he moved back a little and ripped Pete's shirt open. He started to kiss Pete's neck then his chest then down to his abs. He traced Pete's batskull tattoo with his tongue. 

He started to unbutton his pants. Pete helped him take them off. Patrick mouthed at his his dick through his boxers and then took them off. 

He didn't waste no time on putting his mouth on Pete's hard dick. He was full on deep throating and moaning around Pete's dick. Pete groaned and tangled his hand in Patrick's blonde hair. 

"Fuck. Baby. I'm close" Patrick pulled off with a pop sound and moved up to kiss Pete. 

Pete flipped them again and kissed Patrick as he position himself. He slowly entered Patrick groaning at how tight he was. Patrick whimpered once Pete was fully in. 

They made out while Pete waited for Patrick to get use to the feeling. 

"Move" Patrick said against Pete's lips. He bit Patrick's bottom lip before moving to kiss Patrick's neck as he thrusted into him. 

He was thrusting at a slow pace, but it still felt so good for Patrick. Patrick had wrapped his legs around Pete to pull him closer. Pete knew he should pick up the speed so he put one hand on Patrick's waist while the other gripped the headboard and thrust hard into Patrick. 

Patrick moaned loudly and arched his back. Pete kept going that the fact causing Patrick to moan and whimper. 

"Harder, daddy, harder!" Patrick had practically yelled. Pete did what he was told and leaned down to rest his forehead against Patrick's. 

He kissed Patrick again since his lips looked so red. He was basically swallowing down Patrick's moans. He broke the kiss and moved slightly to change the angle. 

"Oh, fuck" Patrick moaned out. He arched his back causing his chest to be pressed against Pete's. "Fuck. Right there, daddy. Right there" 

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking beautiful" Pete said as he moved down to kiss and bite at his neck. 

Patrick was feeling so close and he found himself chanting Pete's name. Pete kissed him as they both came. 

Pete pulled out and laid next to Patrick. Patrick soon turned onto his side so they were both facing each other. Pete grabbed Patrick's hand and tangled their fingers together. Pete leaned closer and licked the tip of Patrick nose. 

"Ew" Patrick said as he moved back a little bit. Pete started to like Pete's face and Patrick was squirm to get away. "Stop being gross, Pete" 

"You love me" Pete said after laughing. 

"I do. I'm sleepy" Patrick said. 

"Go to sleep then baby" Patrick listened and closed his eyes. 

Pete watched Patrick as he slept. He loved how he softly snored and moved slightly. He still doesn't get how he ever got Patrick. He just felt lucky everyday. He knew he couldn't fuck up again because he wanted to keep Patrick forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try to add smut on every chapter. Next chapter will most likely be a time skip. Wrote this all in one day so sorry for mistakes. I just wanted to get this up as quickly as I can. Love you guys and comment any ideas or feed back you want to give me.


	23. Fashion Show

"Pete! Let's go we have to go to San Francisco!" Patrick said. They were in a hotel that was actually pretty close by. It's been three months of them just on the road and doing drugs. Pete had started to filming everything with some camera he had randomly found. He actually may or not have stole it. 

"Alright let's go" Pete said. They got in the car and Pete started driving. Patrick got some coke out and but some on his hand and snorted it. "Give me some" Pete said.

Patrick smiled and put some more on his hand and put it by Pete's face. Pete looked around before snorting it just in case a cop was near by.  

They were quiet majority of the time. Just letting the drugs take the effect. Patrick was looking out the window, but soon turned to Pete. He didn't know how Pete looked so healthy. He still was muscular and his face was full unlike Patrick's. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror he looked dead. He was more paler then usual and his face was more sucked up. 

"You know what" 

"What?" Pete asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"California never really felt like home" Patrick went back to looking out the window.

"Is this your way of saying you want to go back to Chicago?" 

"Oh fun. Another road trip" Patrick said smiling. 

"We can go after Gerard's show" Pete quickly kissed Patrick and within hours they were at the fashion show. 

As they were getting out of the car flashes went off. Pete and Patrick walked the red carpet posing for the paparazzi. They were both dressed in all black and wearing a bandana with skulls on them over their mouths. Patrick and Pete had dyed their hair pink a month ago. Patrick woke up that night questioning everything he did cause of his hair color. It was just cause he took LSD and then snorted coke.

They soon went in and went to find their assigned seats. They come to find out they are sitting at the front. Soon the lights dimed and a voice was talking.

Look alive, Sunshine  
109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit  
You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter  
Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
A system failure for the masses, antimatter for the master plan  
Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny

This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies

Listen up!

Then a song started playing and the models started walking down. They were wearing bright leather jackets and tight pants. Ray walked the runway and then Mikey. Pete couldn't help but take in how great Mikey looked in the red leather jacket. 

Then Frank walked down like a professional he is. Right at the end of the runway he pulled a mic out of his jacket pocket. 

"Everyone give a round of applause for the designer Gerard Way!" Out walked Gerard in a similar design to the guys. He walked to the end and waved as everyone cheered. 

Gerard kissed Frank's cheek cause he wouldn't be here without Frank's support. 

"Now before we wrap this up. There is one more thing that has to be done" Patrick looked at Pete confused. Gerard didn't say anything about this. Then it all made sense. 

Frank was down on one knee opening a small black velvet box.   
Everyone gasped as well as Gerard. Patrick can already see tears in his friends eyes.

"Will yo-" Frank didn't get a chance to finish his sentence case Gerard bent down and kissed him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry  you Frankie" Gerard said once he broke the kiss. 

Everyone cheered and Patrick smiled and gave a thumbs up once the now engaged couple looked over. 

Now that the show was over it was time for the after party. It was in the empty warehouse next door so everyone migrated over there. Once inside the music was blasting loudly and people are dancing. 

Pete and Patrick immediately went to where Gerard and Frank were. 

"Hey Gee. Great show and congratulation" Patrick said.

"Thanks Patrick. I'm so glad you can make it. I heard about you canceling the tour" while Gerard was talking Pete wandered off. 

"Yeah. It was just too much stress" Patrick said. No one knows that him and Pete have been on the road and doing all those drugs.

"Completely understand. I was so stressed about this collection" Gerard said before taking a drink of his water.

"Where did Pete go?" Frank asked as he came back from getting a beer. 

"I don't know. I'll be right back though" Patrick headed to the bathrooms and locked the door behind him. He snorted some coke and looked in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. 

He walked out and started to look for Pete. He walked all over and couldn't find him. He was about to head out the back door thinking he might be outside having a cigarette, but he was so wrong.

Right next to the door Pete was there and making out with Mikey fucking Way. Patrick would normally let it slide, but he's not that Patrick anymore. He stormed over and pulled Pete back from the back of his shirt. 

"What the fuck!" Patrick yelled over the music. 

"Patrick! I can explain!" Pete yelled. 

"No! Shut the fuck up!" Patrick yelled at him and then turned to Mikey. "What the fuck is your problem!?! Why can't you just leave him alone!?!" 

"How about you just walk away!" Mikey yelled. "He doesn't want you! He only ever really wanted me!" 

That was it for Patrick. He full on tackled Mikey to the ground and started punching him. Everyone notice the fight and ran over to see. 

"Patrick!" Pete yelled as he grabbed his waist and pulled him off of Mikey. 

Patrick had blood in his mouth and that was the only pain he truly felt. Mikey had a busted nose and he was most likely have a full black eye in the morning.

"Fuck you, you fucking bitch!" Patrick spit all the blood at Mikey causing him to charge Patrick. Pete got in the middle of the two to separate them. 

"Come one!" Pete practically dragged Patrick out of the place as he kept yelling at Mikey.

"Patrick! Calm the fuck down!" Pete yelled once they were outside. 

"No! You know what! Fuck you!" Patrick yelled as he shoved Pete causing him to hit the brick wall hard. 

"You really need to call down" Pete said softly.

"No!" He practically screamed. "How can you fucking do that!?! Was all those fucking rumor true!?!" 

Pete just looked down. Not responding at all. 

"Tell me the truth Peter" Pete look up do to how broken Patrick's voice was. 

He watched as Patrick softly cried as he responded. "They aren't true. I went to go have a smoke. He was standing there and kissed me and I was shocked" 

"You kissed back" 

"Just like you kissed Jason back" Pete said.

"That months ago, Peter" 

"It doesn't mean it hurt any less" Patrick looked down feeling bad.

"Fair point" They just stood there as people walked by. Pete soon moved closer to Patrick and lifted his face by his chin. He looked at Patrick's busted lip and sighed. 

He kissed Patrick causing him to whimper from the pain. He didn't care though he opened his mouth so he can taste Pete's tongue on his. All Pete got was blood but he still moaned from it.   
They soon broke the kiss since they needed air. Patrick smiled as he saw Pete's mouth covered in blood. He doesn't know why he found it so hot. 

"Can we go home?" Patrick asked.

"Chicago?" Pete asked. Patrick just smiled and shook his head no. 

Pete knew exactly what that meant so he lead them over to the car. Pete drove as Patrick just looked at him. He wants to go home and sleep. That's exactly what he did once they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be the last chapter. Of course there will be a second part to this. I wrote this really fast case I haven't been doing so great.To be completly honest with you guys I have been horrible. I've been really depressed causing my eating disorder to come back. Doesn't help that my mom has been rude to me constantly. She never notice my mental state two years back and she still doesn't notice. I'm not saying she's a bad mom cause she's actually really great. So enough about me. Tell me you're favorite part of this whole fic. Give a quote, a description, even a whole chapter that you couldn't help but to love. I'll see you guys soon hopefully.


	24. Game to Me, Love to You

After that night Pete and Patrick had repaired the damaged done. It's been a month and the two had decided to take another road trip. They were in Oklahoma at the moment. They had stopped at a hotel to do all the drugs they had on them. 

Pete had gone down to the store to get some snacks since the hotel had nothing in it. Pete had gotten two bags full of snacks and drinks. He walked in to see Patrick on the bed. He had his back against the headboard. He was just wearing white panties and had a cigarette between his two fingers. 

"Welcome back" Patrick said before taking a hit of his cigarette. 

"I like coming back to this" Pete said as he put the bags down. He started getting undressed until he was just in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He went over to the bed and straddled Patrick. He kissed him so he can taste the cigarette on Patrick's tongue. He broke the kiss and took the cigarette to inhale the smoke. He held it in so when he kissed Patrick it went into his mouth. 

When they broke the kiss Patrick exhaled all the smoke. Pete moved so Patrick can fully lay down under him. Pete flipped him over and moved down. He started biting and kissing the back of Patrick's thighs. Patrick just closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. 

Pete reached to the side of the bed to get the speed he had in the bag. He put some on Patrick's tail bone to the back of his neck. Patrick bit his lip as he felt Pete lick his back. He then started kissing Patrick's neck. 

"Pete, I would love if this would go forward but I'm kinda hungry" Patrick said.

"Alright" Pete moved off of Patrick and got the bag of snacks. Patrick turned around and grabbed a bag of chips. Pete got up and got dressed as Patrick ate.

"What you getting dressed for?" Patrick asked.

"Just wanted to. You should too" Pete said. Patrick just shrugged and listened to him. Pete then headed to the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door and locked it. He took a piss and washed his hands. Before he could walk out, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was a text from Hayley.

From: Hay: Congratulations you two. You made it.

Pete instantly knew what she was talking about. He just locked his phone and walked out the bathroom. Patrick was in the kitchen area looking for a glass so he can pour a cup of soda. Pete just watched him look. He knew there wasn't any, but he wasn't gonna tell him anything. 

Patrick soon turned around to see Pete by the bathroom door. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"What?" Pete asked confused.

"You have that face you make when you're thinking" Patrick was getting slightly worried. 

"Yeah. Just thinking" Pete said in monotone voice.

"You okay?" Patrick was beyond worried now. 

"Yeah. Just made a decision" 

"What did you decide?" Patrick asked confused. 

"Leave" was all Pete said.

"What?" Patrick asked even more confused. 

"I said leave" Pete said.

"Why should I?" 

"I said fucking leave Patrick!" He yelled. "It been a year so leave!" 

"This is why you want me to leave? Just because of the stupid agreement that got us to where we are" Patrick said getting slightly pissed off. 

"I have no other option Patrick!"

"You don't ave another option" Patrick laughed and shook his head. "You have more than one option, Peter! We can still be together!" 

"No! That's not how this goes so leave!" Pete yelled harshly.

"No!" Pete looked at him shocked. Patrick's never told him no. "I'm not leaving you! Even if I wanted to where would I go? We're in the middle of Oklahoma!" 

"I don't care just fucking leave!" 

"I'm not gonna leave, Peter, because I love you!" Patrick wasn't gonna give up that easily. 

"Well I don't!" Pete yelled as he turned to go to the night stand to get a cigarette. "I never had! You are nothing, but a warm mouth to me" Pete said while looking down at his hands.

"Turn around and look me in the eyes and say I meant nothing to you" Patrick said with a broken voice. 

Pete turned around and tried to keep his eyes hard as he looked into Patrick's eyes.

"You meant nothing to me" Pete said with a steady voice. 

He watched as Patrick eyes started to water. He tried to keep his hard state on Patrick but seeing Patrick cry was the most painful thing he had to watch. It truly always was so hard to. 

"I'm so fucking stupid" Patrick said after he let out a sad laugh. Pete wanted to so badly say he wasn't, but he wasn't gonna back down now. 

"I knew this was gonna happen from the start. I thought maybe if I changed you for the better you'll stay with me. That failed so I became what you wanted. I turned into this drug and sex addict and let you beat me" 

Through a couple nights on their first road trip, Pete got extremely high and drunk causing him to get angry. That resulted into Patrick having brusies on his arms and legs. If it was bad he would get cuts and bruises on his ribs.

"Yet you still don't want me. I should of never let myself fall in love with you, but the heart wants what it wants" Patrick said. He walked to the door and opened it. He turned around and said, "Fuck Pete Wentz and wish luck to who ever gets stuck with you next" 

Once the door closed he sat on the bed and started crying. He hated the fact that he just did that, but it truly was the only option he had. He didn't want Patrick to deal with all his problems. He hated the fact he turned Patrick into what he is. He wanted Patrick to be happy and happiness never came to the people who were stuck with Pete Wentz. 

Pete soon started to feel his head get light and his heart slowly stopping. He laid back on the bed and the last thing he remembers is the door breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end for now. Second part of this series will be up soon. So sorry it has to come to this but don't worry it will get better. Just kidding it probably isn't. So love you guys and see you soon.


	25. Yay!!!

Second part is up. Called I Still Love You, But I Still Hate You. Go check it out. Live you guys and thanks for reading and leaving kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue???


End file.
